


Lecherous Nocturne Excursions - Do You Believe In Demons? The Sequel

by R_rated26



Series: Lecherous Nocturne Excursions Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Death, Choking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, DemonDean, Demonic Possession, Dildo Gag, Dildos, Double Penetration, Drug Use, F/M, Face Slapping, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M kissing, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Possession, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Threats, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, assrape, crowley - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: A few weeks ago, a religious 15-year-old girl knocked on Demon Dean’s door, hoping to enlighten him about her church.Dean invites her in with the intention of giving her a little scare and get a good laugh. But as they talk, he gets overwhelmed by how innocent and pure she is and he gets a strong urge to crush it.After abusing her, he threatens her with dire consequences if she tells anyone about their little meetup. But of course, little Cassie couldn’t keep quiet about what a demon had done to her. So now, Dean has no choice but to follow through on this threat. Watch as Dean turns her entire family into his own private pleasure circus with him as the ringleader all night long.Read Part 1Here( 1 chapter, 4833 words)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Demon Dean/Reader
Series: Lecherous Nocturne Excursions Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/610486
Comments: 46
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“Good afternoon, Dean,” Crowley greeted as he materialized in the living room of the small two-bedroom house. 

Slamming his fist onto the coffee table from his place on the couch, Dean yelled, “Goddammit! What did I tell you about zapping yourself inside my house? _Several times_?” 

“Take it easy, Dean. Mind your blood pressure.” Crowley smiled sweetly.

“This is my house, Crowley. Use the fucking door.” Dean snapped heavy with indignation, as this wasn’t the first time he had told him those exact words. Already, he was pulling a gun out from under the coffee table. “What do you want?” He demanded to know as he checked the chamber for bullets as if he was getting ready to shoot the King of Hell if he didn’t present a damn good reason for intruding his house like this. 

“One of your… ‘harem girls’ seems to be getting out of line.” Crowley calmly explained but raised his eyebrows significantly at the quotation marks. 

“Which one?” Dean asked as he closed the chamber in the gun and pulled the slide sharply back to load. 

“A blonde church girl. I believe her name is Cassandra.” When Dean didn’t reply with anything other than a raised eyebrow, Crowley continued to elaborate, “One of my demons heard a little rumor about a church girl talking to a priest about how a demon had ‘violated’ her. Aren’t you liking them a little young lately?”

Putting the gun back under the coffee table, Dean said sternly, “I’ll take care of it.” Then looked pointedly at The King of Hell until he disappeared the same way as he had materialized. 

A mix of annoyance and excited enthusiasm filled Dean. He felt annoyed because he had planned to visit her at some point and carry out his threat anyway, but now he had to deal with it immediately and fit it into his schedule instead of waiting for a time where he deeply felt the need to make his threats real. But even so, the elation of the prospect of exercising his threat was gaining ground. He was far from done with her, and really, he hadn't expected her to keep quiet after all. 

Two nights later, Dean stood in front of Cassie’s bedroom window. It was a warm summer night, so her window was left open with a cable restrictor. Good thing he had a bolt cutter in his duffle bag. As silently as he could, he cut it and crawled inside. 

Placing the duffle bag just in front of the window, he snuck to her bedside. Her bed was in the far right corner; the door in the far left corner from the window. Cassandra was sound asleep, facing the wall. 

Simultaneously with ripping her to her back by her right shoulder, Dean’s left hand clamped over her mouth to deaden the startled scream building in her throat. 

“Shh, be quiet, Cassie. We don’t wanna wake up your Mommy and Daddy, do we?” Dean whispered as he leaned over her. A devilish smile spread on his lips as he, even in the darkness, could see the pure terror in her eyes, but she remained quiet. For now. 

He found the switch for the bedside lamp and turned it on before resting his weight on his right palm next to her head. Dean whispered almost chidingly, as he loomed over her, “Someone’s been a bad girl, Cassie. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out if you told?” Cocking his head, he looked amused down at her. “You’re so naïve. That’s what I like about you. Did you genuinely think that something could protect you from me? That I wouldn’t find you? I’m a demon, sweetheart.” At that last sentence, Dean’s smile turned wicked as he leaned closer to her, so she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke, “Now, Cassie, be a good little girl and spread your legs for me.” His gaze drifted down over the thin duvet, showing how rigid her body was with fear underneath it.

Cassandra blinked several times, in hopes that just at the next blink, he would be gone. Hoped that this was just a bad dream. A figure of her imagination produced by the guilt she felt, but no matter how many times she blinked, he continued to be there. Hovering over her. For each second that passed, an ice ball seemed to form in her stomach that slowly spread its long freezing tentacles of fear through her body like mold on a piece of bread. 

As the seconds passed and she didn’t do as instructed, Dean encouraged with a sweet smile, “Come on, spread them, doll face,” still keeping his voice quiet so only she would hear it.

When he realized she wasn’t hesitating, but disobeying him, he snapped austerely under his breath, “You want it the hard way? Fine,” as he pulled the duvet aside, revealing her white conservative nightgown. 

“No, no, no, no…” She begged whiningly, but muffled under his hand, as she finally comprehended that he was really there and it wasn’t just a bad dream. Her body thawed from its fear-induced state and now she struggled to get a hold of the duvet to cover her as she curled up to make herself as small as possible and protect her body. 

As he grabbed her knee, she tried to push his hands away, but it was no use. Yanking her knee to the side, he could put down his right knee between hers and with a yank on her other knee he made room for himself. Quickly compared to how much she fought to push him away and keep her legs closed, he squeezed down between her legs, and pulled the duvet up to his shoulder, over them both. 

He enjoyed the feeling of her now stiffened small body against his as he made himself comfortable between her legs, and it only became better when he saw the tears gathering in her hazel eyes while she vaguely shook her head as if she tried to deny his presence. Her hands were balled into fists in front of her, pressing against his red flannel-covered chest in a fruitless attempt to keep him at a distance. He had forgotten how small she was and had to scoot farther down the bed to leave his eyes in line with hers, meaning there was several inches space between his jeans covered crotch to her little holy cunt, probably covered by cotton panties if he remembered correctly. 

Cassandra still spluttered protests and denials without a stop under his hand that crudely covered her mouth. “Shh. Cassie, you need to be quiet, sweetheart. You don’t want Mommy and Daddy to wake and come in here and see you lying with a demon? You wouldn’t want them to find out how bad a girl you are, right? That you’re a little _whore_?” Pronouncing ‘whore’ very clearly, grinning at her discomfort for ‘naughty’ words.

As her protests died down while Dean spoke, he could instead feel her teeth clattering. “You don’t want Mommy and Daddy finding us, do you?” Dean prompted more insisting when her response continued to be absent. Hesitantly, she shook her head as much as she could with his hand clamped tightly over her mouth. 

“Good girl,” He cooed and kissed her forehead. Under him, she had started to tremble with sheer terror, and a single tear ran from her left eye. 

“Don’t cry, baby,” He hushed, and propped up by his right elbow, he let the thumb of his right hand stroke the tear away, only to lead it to his mouth to taste it. “Like last time, I’m not gonna hurt you if you just do as I say, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you, I just wanna have some fun, okay?” He told her in an overly sweet and consoling tone as he absentmindedly stroked some of her hair behind her ear. Under him, Cassandra sniveled. “When I remove my hand, you’re not gonna scream. You’re gonna be a good little girl and keep quiet and only do as you’re told, okay? If you do that, I’ll just have a little fun in your cunt and leave again without hurting your family. Okay? Is that a deal?” Waving the easy way out in front of her, as he was sure she hadn’t forgotten the threat from last time about what would happen if she told. This was a much smaller price to pay than what he had promised would happen. 

Bit by bit, he watched as the surrender became the domineering factor in her features as she weighed her options, and with another snivel, Cassandra hesitantly nodded once. 

Slowly, Dean removed his hand from her mouth, showing how her lower lip quivered more intensely for every second. 

“Good girl,” He praised as she kept quiet and stroked her cheek. As he reached down and unbuckled his belt, an anticipating shudder coursed through him. 

A part of her prayed without a break for something to intervene and stop him. Another tried to convince herself that in some twisted way, she was protecting her family. A suppressed sob sounded from her as she closed her eyes. Hoping it would be easier if she couldn’t see him. But when she felt him move on top of her, her eyes flew open in a primitive response to assert the danger, though deep down she knew she couldn’t fight him and she had no chance of fleeing. 

Pulling down his jeans and boxers, and letting his already pounding length loose, he moved up so he could rub against her, making her instinctively move an inch farther up the bed as she gasped. Now, the top of her head was in line with his chin. Curving his back and tilting his head down, he was able to look into her eyes that stared back at him, wide with fright, as if she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. “Are you wet for me, Cassie?” Without waiting for an answer, his right hand shot down and palmed her sex, still covered by her cotton panties and another more violated gasp jumped over her lips at the contact. The tip of his fingers circled her and he enjoyed how it made her flinch under him. Her thighs pressed against his sides, as she wanted to close her legs so badly to deny him access. It was almost a reflex even though she knew he blocked the way for her knees to come together.

Leaving her panties, his hand reached into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved a folding knife. Holding it up, he opened it in front of her and made a quiet whimper seep over her lips as her eyes flickered from his to the knife and back again, afraid of what he was going to do with it. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not gonna cut you. Unless you’re not being a good girl.” Tilting his head down, he looked at her through his lashes, his gaze heavy with menace, making Cassie gulp and her face to turn more ashen than it already was. “Don’t worry, my little slut. I just need to get your panties off.” He smirked mischievously. 

Carefully, he used the knife to cut her cotton panties off of her with two cuts – one above each hip and pulled the cutup panties out from under her before he put the knife back in his back pocket. Dean couldn’t help but notice how _docile_ she was compared to last time. Not that she put up much of a fight back then, but it was almost too easy. Of course, she had his vile threat hanging over her head, but he had expected a little more resistance. Though, he appreciated that she didn’t bother with all the praying this time. That was just fucking annoying. 

Spitting in his hand, he smeared it between her legs, as she was dry as a bone. He hadn't expected anything else either but smiled cruelly as she jolted more violently at the direct contact now that her panties weren’t in between them. As he grabbed his length and led it to her folds, he made her leap almost an inch from the bed in discomfort as he pressed against her opening. 

“Can't wait to see if you’re as tight as I remember.” Dean leaned close and whispered against her lips. His breath was already a little quicker caused by the sweet anticipation of her tight little cunt. His hot breath on her face made repulsion shake through her. “Tell me, Cassie. Have you had sex with anyone else since I took your virginity? Have you gotten a little taste for dick after I fucked you?” He asked in a soft voice and for a moment, reveled in watching her face bloom with a delicious red color before he continued more sternly at the absence of her answer, “Cassie, I need to know, so I know how gentle I should be with you. Have you had sex with anyone since?” In his last sentence, he tried to make his tone trustworthy, and he felt a little déjà vu from the first time he had her pinned underneath him, but it just made him smile. 

Slowly, she shook her head as she swallowed loudly. He could almost feel the shame radiate off of her. “Good girl.” Dean praised. “I like that I’m the only one who has _tainted_ your little holy _cunt._” Loving the way she flinched by his naughty words, he made sure to speak it slowly and linger over the syllables. 

His right hand grabbed onto a fistful of her loose hair; the other laid on her shoulder. If she were just half as tight as last time, he would need to push her downward. The anticipation was already eating away at his patience, but he held onto it, knowing it would be so much better to take it slow right now. 

With a deep intake of breath, Dean unhurriedly began pushing into her – so narrow, he had to hold his breath as he clenched his teeth as he progressed. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as two tears streaked from her eyes as his well-endowed member widened her. 

It took all her willpower not to utter a sound at his intrusion into her sacred place. She remembered that it hurt. It hurt a lot. But even then, the thought ‘_did it really hurt this much?_’ crossed her mind. 

She was almost as tight as last time. Slowly, he had pressed the tip of him into her tightness, and then he stopped and panted quickly. He wasn't as overwhelmed as last time as he knew what to expect this time around, but holy fucking hell it felt _heavenly_. He smiled smugly at his own joke. Seemed like that one never got old. 

”Oh, this is so good, Cassie.” His hot breath touched her skin and made her shake more than she already did, while she wiggled in a half-hearted attempt to escape. She knew it was no use, but something in her needed to just do something other than just lying there and take it. Even if it was mostly symbolical. 

”You’re almost as tight as last time, doll face. It’s a struggle even getting inside you.” Dean passionately told her as he to the fullest enjoyed this whole setup. 

Finally, Cassandra found the power to squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head to the side as much as his grip on her hair allowed in an attempt to endure this. 

“I can see you’re blushing, Cassie. Don’t you like when I talk about your cunt? I can barely get my big demon dick inside your little tight pussy.” He smiled smugly every time she flinched by the naughty words he now whispered into her right ear. 

Like the first time, he started to feel a little annoyance mixed with the deep thrill over her tightness. He just wanted to thrust into her so badly, but her tightness made it difficult, and it hurt to force himself so laboriously into her. It wasn’t the same with a tight ass. There was more protest from her walls almost contracting at the intrusion around him. 

“Remember to be quiet,” he whispered against her lips as he turned her head, making a feeble whimper leak from her lips. Holding on to her, he pulled his hips back to get a running start and pushed forward, making his length inch strenuously into her. Cassandra’s body jolted and stiffened as he came deeper into her, and a subdued whine escaped her. 

A part of her couldn’t believe that she was being defiled by a demon. _Again_. She had tried to hold it in. Tried not to tell in fear of his dire consequences, but when Father Matthew kept prodding because he knew something was wrong with her and had been for several weeks, she broke and told him everything. He had promised to help her. Had prayed for her protection and had purified her, but still, she felt dirty, and now it was happening all over again. But if she could keep her parents safe by being quiet, she would do it. Maybe this was God’s way to test her. 

A few times, Dean had to stop his progress into her with quickening breath as it hurt him. Her tightness flooded and now nearly frustrated him. 

Finally, after several minutes, he felt himself run aground on her cervix, and his breath came out in a rush at the sensation. His body already damp by the exertion of entering her. “Mmm, I’m completely inside you now, Cassie. How does it feel?” He mocked with a lopsided smile as he held still to enjoy it. Her body relentlessly tried to push up and away from him while her fists pressed on his vast chest, but again it was half-hearted, which disappointed him a bit. There was nothing better than to fight to keep them in place. 

Pulling out, Dean pressed her more firmly down towards him, letting out a half moan and half whimper as he glided arduously but consistently as deep into her tightness as he could. 

The third time he pushed into her, it was a little easier. The fourth time, he pushed into her in a slick movement as his spit had now been properly distributed, and he let out a deep-felt moan as he was deepest inside. For every advance into her, Cassandra inhaled sharply and exhaled in a low whimper that was drowned out by Dean’s quiet lustful moan, as the tears streaked relentlessly out of her control from her eyes. Licking her left temple to taste her tears, she jerked her head to the side to get away from him, and he let her by loosening his grip in her hair. 

“What’s the matter, Cassie? Don’t like having a grown man moaning on top of you? Hmm?” Dean whispered moan-full into her ear as he slowly moved in and out of her in a continuous rhythm. Her little fists kept a steady pressure on his chest but didn’t keep him at as much distance as she wanted. With quivering lower lip, she stared straight ahead into the wall on the opposite side of the room and tried with everything in her to tune him out, to overcome it. 

“So tell me, Cassie. After you left my house a couple of weeks ago, did you feel ashamed of not being a virgin anymore? How did it feel not to be a virgin anymore?” He asked urgently, but kept his voice quiet, making his tone soft. 

When she didn’t answer, his hand that had been entangled in her hair, moved to her throat and tightened, which made her hazel tear-filled eyes snap to his in dread. “Tell me,” Dean growled through clenched teeth. “Tell me how ashamed you were after having my dick thrust into your little holy cunt. Tell me how dirty you felt after I raped you and took your virginity. Tell me how impure you felt after I spoiled you. Tell me how sinful you felt after I tainted you with my big demon dick, Cassie. Tell me.” Dean demanded. His tone grew more menacing and taunting for every word he pushed out through his clenched teeth as he pressed harder into her for every sentence until he gave her so hard a thrust, he moved her a whole inch and a choked wheezing scream came from her, only held back by his steely grasp around her throat. He gave her one more powerful thrust before he held still and removed his hand from her throat. Instantly, Cassandra heaved in a breath and coughed as the tears rolled with renewed force from her eyes as it pounded with pain between her legs. 

“Tell me, Cassie.” Dean pleaded in a compelling voice as a shudder coursed through him after letting himself a little loose during his mocking, but now he had to rein in and control himself, so he wouldn’t just thrust as hard as he could into her until he came. 

“Tell me how dirty you felt. Dirty like a little slut who had premarital sex. And with a demon, at that.” A wide devilish smile spread on his lips. 

“Like-like…” Cassandra stuttered but then trailed off as she swallowed loudly. She was too afraid of the consequences if she didn’t accommodate his wish soon. 

Ducking down, Dean wiped his sweaty forehead against her left cheek that was only damp, and whispered in her ear, “Like what?” His teeth captured her earlobe and made Cassie jerk her head to the side as her shoulder shot up, but he held on and moved with her with an elated grunt. 

“Like I was disgraced.” She finally admitted in a frail stuttering voice that broke into a single whining sob. 

“Shh,” Dean hushed as he let go and licked her temple. Fully enjoying the salty taste on his tongue. “Don’t cry, baby.” He soothed as he placed a sweet peck where he had just licked. “This is soon gonna be over and then you won't see me again, Cassie. I promise. After tonight, you’ll never see me again.” A few stifled sobs escaped her as he comforted her. 

“So, Cassie, what about a kiss now that I’m being so generous? A little thank you maybe?” Dean prodded in a stern voice as he looked pointedly at her. Already, she had pressed her lips together in a thin dissatisfied line to deny him. A haughty smirk pulled the tip of his lip upward but then raised his upper lip ever so slightly, making his smirk turn into a sneer. “Kiss me, goddammit, you filthy whore.” He snarled as he grabbed onto her jaw and assaulted her lips. With a hard pinch of her butt cheek, she whined into the kiss where he instantly forced his tongue into her mouth. Uselessly, she tried to wrench her head free of his grip, but she was powerless against him. His tongue forcefully dominated the kiss before he brutally ripped his lips from hers as he grabbed onto her hair and pressed her face to the hollow between his shoulder and neck as he started moving in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. The only sound now was his moans growing throatier for every thrust. 

At first, he glided easier into her, but as almost all of his spit was gone, a rasping sensation increased for every time he went into her, and by her small jolts and weak cries, muffled by his shoulder, for every advance into her, he knew she felt it too. Her legs struggled to push him down and away, but in reality, he just enjoyed feeling her legs pressing helplessly against his sides. 

The rough feeling and her tight walls squeezing around him sent one shiver after the other down his spine, and a raw edge rose in his moans. With his right hand, he grabbed onto her ass and angled her hips up, making him go so deep, he felt how he brutally hit her cervical for every thrust. 

“Oh shit, this is good, Cassie. Your cunt is so fucking good to my dick.” He pushed out as he rejoiced for every time she winced at his naughty words. 

As he felt his climax building in him, he tried to rein in the urge to go hard and fast on her. Instead, he upped his tempo gradually as his taunt began. “Ever since the last time I raped you, Cassie, I’ve been thinking of your little holy cunt. And now, I finally get to do it again. Or am I raping you? I actually can't tell, Cassie.” By her hair, he ripped her head back to look at her as he mocked her. “You’re not putting up much of a fight. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re actually starting to like it.” His tone grew more scornful by the word, along with the joy and triumph he felt as her face got redder and redder until she was crimson and the flow of her tears increased. Cassandra tried to turn her head to the side, but his grip on her hair prohibited her movement. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her teeth were clenched while she pressed weak, frail whimpers of pain out through them mixed with trembling sobs. It took everything in her not to wail as loud as she could by the intruding pain he caused for every advance into her. 

“I think I’m just fucking you right now. Yeah, if I were raping you, you would have struggled more instead of just lying there and taking it. Mmm, yeah, you take my dick so deep inside your little whore cunt, doll face.” Talking himself closer to his release, his tempo into her upped until he couldn’t control himself anymore. Letting go of her, he grabbed onto the head of the bed with both hands, making the duvet slide off of him, and leaving Cassandra’s face against the upper part of his chest, as he fought to thrust harder into her. Using the headboard as a lever to piston himself deeper into her folds with savage grunts, he moved her farther up the bed until her head banged against the headboard. Her sobbing and whines increased as he hammered into her. “I’m gonna come so deep and hard inside your little slutty cunt, Cassie. My dick is going so deep inside you. I’m fucking you so hard I think I might break your cervix and fuck your uterus.” Dean felt his release approach in a rising curve and was now thrusting mercilessly and uncontrollably into her. Cassie covered her mouth with both hands in an attempt to keep quiet even though his hard thrusts hurt all the way up her stomach. 

He let out a bestial grunt before he continued his sneering scornful taunt of her through his clenched teeth, “Oh, I’m gonna dirty you up with my sperm and watch it run out of you. Do you think I’m making your cunt bleed? I’m raping you so fucking hard it feels so fucking good, you little fucking slut. I’m gonna come so fucking hard inside you. I’m gonna come in your little whore cunt. Oh, you fucking whore, I’m coming inside you!” Dean lost his rhythm as his climax hit him like a high-speed train, making him give her three hard and wild thrusts to empty himself deep into her folds with three equally animalistic groans as his body tensed up and then slumped against hers without letting completely go of the headboard. 

“Oh shit, this was just what I needed. Oh fuck, that was so good, Cassie. It felt so fucking good to come inside you. You’re all filled up with my sperm now, you dirty little girl.” Dean mocked as he panted heavily, still with his eyes closed. Cassie’s hands were still clamped over her mouth to contain the string of sobs that she couldn’t hold back as it felt like sandpaper had rasped her insides. 

Slowly, he pulled out of her with a shuddering moan. Her legs pressed against his sides in an attempt to close them as she felt his wet sticky load run out of her. Dean dug his hand between her legs, swiped up and down her sperm-filled cunt before he pushed two fingers into her and circled them forcefully with a small moan at the sensation. 

Simultaneously with sitting up, he pulled his fingers out of her and saw a little red mixed with his load. “Oh, there’s a little blood there. I think I was a bit harder on you than last time.” Dean smirked as he wiped his fingers on her thigh. 

Cassie’s hands were still covering her mouth to muffle the continuing sobs, making her whole body tremble as it mixed with the fear, exhaustion, and the deep burning shame. It hurt so much. She felt skinless and like her lower abdomen was hollowed out. The pain was much worse than she remembered. 

When Dean pulled his jeans up, closed them, and crawled off her, she balled herself up in fetal position to hide and comfort herself. Burying her face in the duvet she pulled up and around her, she let loose her sobs, making her oblivious to Dean’s next move. Retrieving something from the duffle bag, he ripped the duvet off her, causing her to let out a startled gasp in between her sobs. As Dean grabbed her right wrist and cuffed it, she quickly tried to keep her other wrist out of reach and with futility tried to yank her wrist with the cuffs dangling from it, out of his grip, while she chantingly begged, “No, no, please don’t. Please, you promised. Please stop. Please, you promised. You promised! Please, I beg you. Stop, please…” Too easily, he got a hold of her flailing hand and led the chain through the wooden bars of the headboard before cuffing her left wrists, completely ignoring her weak protests. 

From the duffle bag, he took an ashtray and placed it on the dresser that also served as a bedside table next to her bed. Then he found a pack of Marlboro’s, took one, and lit it. All while she uselessly begged him to stop and to let her go in a quiet voice. “You’re so naïve, Cassie.” He told her softly as he kneeled next to the bed and stroked her forehead. “Did you really think I was the type of guy who gave empty threats? I give empty promises, but not empty threats, doll face.” Dean clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “You should know better, Cassie.” He said scathingly, took a drag of the cigarette, and blew it in her face, causing her to cough. “I have so much planned for tonight, you have no idea.” His thumb had moved down to stroke her cheek and now he pinched it before standing up. “Let’s get ready,” Dean said mostly to himself. 

As Dean left the room, Cassie tried with all her strength to get free of the cuffs. The head of her bed was made of wood, but it was too thick for her to break with the chain of the cuff even when she, with difficulty, got on her knees and put all her weight in. 

A few minutes later, Dean came in with two of their chairs from the dining table, the half-smoked cigarette dangled from the edge of his lips. He placed them to the left of the bed, facing it. 

A deeper sticking fear slithered down her spine as she guessed whom the chairs were for, but she begged that she was wrong. 

At the corner of his eye, he saw her struggle against the cuffs but knew she was too weak to get free, so he ignored her as he made the preparations. He found a big red cloth from the bag, and draped it over the bedside lamp, dulling the light and made it glow eerily red. Then, he pulled several black candles from the bag, placed them in different places, and lit them. He put one on the dresser, two on top of her bookshelf next to the window Dean had entered, and three on the chest at the foot of her bed that contained her winter duvet and winter clothes. 

Dean put out the cigarette in the ashtray and left the room again. For a while, it was quiet but then she heard something being dragged across the carpet floor in the hall, making a new wave of fear dill into her. 

A few seconds later, Dean walked backward into her room, dragging her lifeless Mom in her white nightgown after him by her upper arms, and confirmed Cassandra’s deepest fear, and made a frightened gasp jumped over her lips. “What did you do to her? What did you do, you monster?” Her voice wasn’t strong and demanding as she wished, instead, it came out as a mousy whine. 

“Relax, Cassie. It’s just a mild anesthetic. You see, I slipped into your Mommy and Daddy’s bedroom before sneaking in through your window. Gave them a little shot to make sure they stayed where I wanted them while you and I had some fun.” Dean explained as he placed her Mom on the left chair farthest away from the door and cuffed her hands behind her back with the chain leading through the back slats to keep her in place. Her head bowed, so her brown shoulder-long hair covered her face. 

Then Dean kneeled beside the bed and stroked Cassandra’s blonde hair away from her face. “Wasn’t it fun to struggle so much to keep quiet when in reality, you could have screamed as loud as you wanted, and they wouldn’t have heard a thing. Fun little roleplay, right?” With a smirk, he pinched her cheek and left the room again. 

A few minutes later, he came dragging with her Dad wearing his t-shirt and shorts as he usually wore to bed. His short hair in the same color as Cassie’s, dangled into his eyes as Dean placed him on the right chair closest to the door, and cuffed him in the same manner as her Mom before he sat on the foot of her bed. “Now the real fun can begin, Cassie.” He said ominously. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had returned to Cassie’s room with a glass of water. The little church girl lay huddled together as close to the wall as she could get now that her only form of hiding – her duvet and pillow – lay on the floor. Her face was red from the shame and crying, and her blonde hair was a mess, while she continuously shifted her weight to find a position where it didn’t hurt, but couldn’t. On the floor next to the bed was her cutup panties. Dean deliberately left them there for display. Cassie was still wearing her white nightgown that ended below her knees, but around her behind, it was wet from his load and lightly stained with small pink streaks from the few drops of blood. Her cheeks burned brighter as she felt how wet and sticky she was between her legs as it only turned colder by the minute.

“You want some water, Cassie?” Dean offered sweetly as he held the glass forth. Cassie gave a small nod with her head, but nothing indicated that he would give it to her. Instead, he dug into his pocket and drew out the pack of Marlboro’s. Shaking the pack, a tiny plastic bag fell from its bottom into his hand. Inside the little plastic bag was four-five blue pills. Taking one out, he held it up in front of her and asked, “You know what this is, doll face?”

Even though Cassie couldn’t back further away from him, she still tried as she suspiciously eyed the pill. Afraid that he would drug her too like he had with her parents.

“Don’t worry, it’s not for you. It’s for me. See, Cassie, this little pill will make sure I don’t ‘run out of steam.’” Dean chuckled conspiratorially. Then put the pill on his tongue, took a sip from the glass, and threw his head back as he swallowed. “You know what? Better make it two.” Winking secretively to her, he found one more and dunked it down with another sip before he held the glass towards her. “Still want some water, sweetheart?” He asked caringly. When she nodded, he put the glass to her lips and tilted it gradually as she drank until the glass was empty. 

“Good girl,” He cooed and put the glass on the dresser. “Now what should we do while we wait for your Mommy and Daddy to wake up?” fishing out the pack of Marlboro’s from his pocket again, he lit another one. “Don’t worry, they’ll wake up soon, so I don’t have time to rape you again.” He stated matter-of-factly when he saw her mouth pop open and all color left her face. But his assurances didn’t calm her and was only confirmed in her fear when he began lifting up her white nightgown. Quickly, she turned her back toward him, even though she had to twist her back because of her cuffed hands. 

Without warning, Dean grabbed onto her right hip, ripped her to her back, and instantly held the lit end of the cigarette under an inch from her cheek. Clearly making her feel the heat coming from it. “I will put this out right in your face if you don’t lie still and spread your legs.” He snarled threatening. “Now!” He thundered and made her jolt in shock. With a small whimper, she closed her eyes and slowly spread her legs as her lower lip quivered more intensely the more she spread her legs for him. 

“Atta girl,” He praised as he removed the cigarette to take a drag from it before he pushed the nightgown up, leaving her naked from the middle of her stomach and down. Dean’s middle finger ran up through her soaked pussy, making her jump, and then continued to swirl it around without really entering her. Only to push two fingers deep into her without warning when she least expected it, causing her back to arch in pain as she cried out. She was still raw and sore between her legs, and the tears welled up in her eyes as he stirred his fingers. As he pulled his fingers out, covered in his load, he started smearing it around her pussy, down her thighs, up her lower abdomen and hips, leaving her sticky and with a cold sensation. Cassie wiggled uncomfortably on the bed with her head turned away from Dean as tears silently started to flow from her eyes. The only sound was her sniffling. 

Already, he felt the blue pill slowly kicking in as he played with her. The pill itself wouldn’t magically harden him, but simply made the blood flow very favorable. And dirtying little pure Cassie up and watch her cringe, almost made him ready in an instant. He had on purpose savored her. Last time, it had been hard to let her go after just one round, but he knew how much sweet anticipation she would bring him when she eventually talked. 

Dean only stopped when he heard someone groan behind him. Putting out the Marlboro, he turned around to see that it was the dad. His head rolled back before it dropped again and he lightly shook it. “W-what?” he mumbled disoriented as he squinting looked around. Then it became clear to him that his hands were cuffed behind his back and he tried to free himself as fear and anger dawned on his face. “What the heck is this?” He mumbled more to himself and then eyed Dean sitting on his daughter’s bedside. “H-hey! Who are you? Get away from my daughter! What did you do to us? What do you want?” While he asked his confused questions with more and more indignation, his eyes darted around to take it all in. 

Dean stood up without bothering to answer any of his questions that just continued and walked over to the mom. Grabbing her chin, he tilted her head back and slapped her. When she didn’t wake, he slapped her again but harder this time, and was rewarded with a sleepy groan. “There we go.” He smirked as he watched her go through the same stages of awareness as her husband had just done. Beginning to splutter similar questions out too.

“Finally. Now we can really begin.” Dean declared satisfied as he put his hands together in excitement. 

Momentarily, the parents had stopped their questions to listen to what he had to say, but as soon as he finished, they became more hysterical, yelling different questions at the same time, “Who are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want? Help! Help! Let us go! Don’t hurt us, please! Help!” 

It already annoyed Dean. Without answering, he walked to his duffle bag where he drew out a hunting knife. On his way to Cassandra’s bedside, their yelling increased, “What are you doing? No, don’t hurt her! Don’t you dare touch her! Stop, please, don’t hurt her!” 

Holding the knife to Cassie’s throat, she tilted her head as far back as she could, but Dean’s hand followed so the blade didn’t leave her skin. “Shut the fuck up or little Cassie here is gonna have a hard time breathing after I slash her throat!” Dean yelled and finally, the room became quiet. 

The panic and horror were plastered on their faces, as they looked unsettled between Dean, Cassie, and the knife. He could see the little cogwheels turning in their heads, trying to keep up with the predicament they suddenly found themselves in and tried to assess the danger.

Whipping his gaze between the mom and dad several times, letting his eyes, heavy with threat, burn them before he took a deep breath with closed eyes to calm himself. Cracking his neck, he opened his eyes and felt a smile spread on his lips. “So welcome to this little… show of mine.” He shortly paused with an amused chuckle as he gestured around the room all while the knife was still pressed against Cassandra’s throat. “I’m Dean and we’re gonna have so much _fun_ tonight.” He had to suppress a psyched shiver before he continued, “Before we begin, I wanna list a couple of ground rules. One: I’ve warded this house so no one can hear or see what’s going on in here. For an outsider passing by, it’s quiet and dark. I’m a demon, by the way.” He added smugly when he saw the confusion spread on the parents’ faces. 

“Two: Every effort to escape or stop me _will_ fail.” For dramatic effect, as he sneered the last two words, he let his eyes turn completely black. The mom screamed, and the dad demanded that he get away from their daughter. 

Holding up his index finger to silence them, he pressed the knife a little harder against Cassie’s throat. When they saw the pain their incessant interruption caused their daughter, they fell silent. 

“Ground rule three: The more you struggle and don’t do as I say, the harder this will be for you.” Dean was pleased to find that they still kept quiet and then continued to the last ground rule. “Four: Why am I doing this you ask? Because me and sweet Cassie here had a little deal where she didn’t uphold her end. Do you wanna tell them or should I?” He paused shortly to glance at Cassie, which clearly wasn’t going to talk as she could barely swallow with the knife pressed against her skin. “You see, about… five weeks ago, I think, little sweet Cassie came to my house, and we had a little _fun_. She promised not to tell anyone. That it would be our little secret, but she told.” He shrugged and smiled knowingly to the mom and dad almost as if saying ‘kids, huh? Well, you know how it is.’ 

“And this is the consequence. I did enlighten Cassie about the consequences if she told, but she still went ahead and told anyway. So you’re all gonna be my little playground for the night.” He smirked thrilled as he lowered the knife. To his satisfaction, they still kept quiet, but he didn’t need them to speak for him to know what they felt. He could read it on their faces. 

Fear. Disbelieve. Confusion. Disgust. Indignation. Despair. 

Though the mom looked most scared, so he decided to toy a little with her first. Approaching her, her eyes widened, and she leaned back, but in a second, he had straddled her thighs, and rested his elbows carelessly on her shoulders, effectively encaging her, leaving his face only two inches from hers. The knife still dangled in his right hand behind her head. 

She leaned farther back to keep some distance between them, but it just made a sly smirk dawn on his lips. “How’re you feeling, Mommy?” Dean asked amused as his smirk widened as if he challenged her to make the next move. 

She started chanting under her breath, first with closed eyes, but halfway through, she surprised Dean by meeting his gaze, and her voice became stronger. “Through the blood of Jesus, I am redeemed out of the hand of the devil and all my sins are forgiven. The blood of Jesus Christ, cleanses …” 

“Oh, Mommy,” Dean interrupted entertained, and her voice dropped to a mumbling chanting. “I’ve been through all that with Cassie when he had our little fun. Cassie, why don’t you tell Mommy? Tell her how begging your god for help won't do anything but _piss me off_.” Dean sneered out the last three words through his teeth as his upper lip raised in contempt. 

“It’s-it’s true, Mom,” Cassie sniveled in a pathetic submissive voice behind him. He didn’t have to look at her to know that a couple of tears streaked down her cheeks. 

“It can't be.” She whispered with disbelieve as she stared horrified at Dean, then Cassie, and back again. Beginning her chanting all over, “Christ be with me, Christ within me, Christ behind me, Christ before me, Christ beside…”

“Okay, Mommy, listen up,” Dean sternly interrupted her. “I’m gonna give you a whole minute to give me the best you got and after that, there’s gonna be fucking consequences for every incessant attempt to ‘compel’ me,” Dean growled and then barked, “Go!” So loud, she jolted under him, but then quickly began spitting out her pitiful attempt while he bored looked at his watch. 

During the one whole minute, Dean watched her at the corner of his eye, where he saw how her resolve and belief dwindled until she became horrified that her beloved god wouldn’t or couldn’t save her. That everything her church had told her about demons was a lie, and how betrayal unfolded in the lines of her face as she realized her god wouldn’t prevail. 

“Aaand times up, Mommy.” His index finger crudely crossed her lips to underline his words and made her now weak chanting come to an end. “Can you see how useless your faith is? There’s nothing stopping me from having all the fun I want with all three of you. All night long.” He mocked with a cunning smirk. “Now, first, before you woke, I already had a little fun…” He flashed his eyebrows and wiggled mischievously on her lap, “with Cassie while we were waiting for you. I took a quick round in her little holy cunt.” His smile widened as he saw the parents had the same reaction to naughty words as their daughter. “Now, next on the list, is raping her ass while you’re watching and–” 

“You’ll get what’s coming to you. Get away from my wife and daughter, you abomination.” The dad interrupted him reproachfully. 

Slowly, Dean cocked his head towards him with an irritated glance before turning his attention back to her and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, “And I’ll make sure you’ll watch the whole thing. But when I found out Cassie didn’t keep her promise, and I had to execute my threat – as I said, Cassie already knew what would happen if she told – I got all pumped. I had to gather a few things and make some preparations, especially for the wards around this house. And I feel like I just can't be done with all of you after I’ve raped her ass. So I’ve come up with all kinds of ideas for us to do. This is gonna be the best night in a very long time. So let’s get going. I think I’ll start with you, Mommy.” His index finger booped her nose and made her pull back. Throughout his monolog, he got a special gratification every time they gasped horrified or their faces became paler than they already were. But even though he liked toying with them, he couldn’t abstract his attention from the pounding bulge in his jeans anymore. 

He let the blade of the knife slide over her cheek, titillating biting his lower lip before letting his tongue trace over it only to bite into it again as he tried to decide how to ruin her. 

“Get away from her, you sick animal!” The dad yelled angrily. 

Clenching his teeth, he inhaled heavily through his nose before tilting his head in his direction. “You just had to be the brave man. The protector of the family.” He mocked scornfully as he slowly rose from his place on her lap and strolled toward him. “Let me tell you something.” Dean began as he circled his chair and carelessly let the knife run along his shoulders in the wake of his circling. “I’m gonna win this pissing contest between you and _me_.” At the last word, Dean, in one fluent motion, sat astride his lap in the same way he had just done to his wife, making him jolt and pull back as much as the backrest allowed. As he swallowed loudly, a smile spread on Dean’s lips. 

“So, Daddy,” Dean whispered sensually as his tongue licked his lower lip, feeling him stiffen further underneath him. “Feeling all brave and manly, huh? Is it because you think you’re safe from my sick schemes? Because I can assure you, you’re not. You have a mouth and an ass. I can promise you, I won't enjoy a single second of it, but I _will_ do it if I have to. I’ll probably throw up a little in my mouth while I do it, but still, I will do it.” He threatened, grabbed onto his jaw to jerk his head to the side, and ended his speech with a lick from his jawline ending at his temple, making a repelled shudder course through him as Dean’s threat settled in him.

“Is that understood? No one should feel safe from me.” Dean continued sternly. “Not so cocky anymore are we, Daddy?” He mocked cruelly and placed a quick peck on his lips before he had a chance to pull back or avoid in any way. “Thought so.” He grinned menacingly and stood up again. For a brief time, he let Cassie be as he played with her parents. Cassie knew his scheme, but it was worth putting a little effort into her parents to be able to enjoy this little circus to the fullest.

“So Mommy, where did we come from?” Dean placed himself behind her chair and caressed her cheeks and throat. He could feel her hasty breath and quickening pulse under his fingers. “Tell me, how conservative are you? Hmm?” He probed curiously. 

When it became clear to him that she didn’t intend to answer, Dean grabbed onto a fistful of her hair and ripped her head back, so he could look into her eyes from his place behind her chair. Letting the blade of the knife run softly over the skin of her cheek and down her throat, he said a bit impatiently, “Okay, listen up. When I ask a question, I want a verbal response – always. So answer me. How conservative are you?” He fought to keep his voice calm throughout the sentences. It was hard to keep his cool when he was constantly distracted by the strained bulge in his jeans. But when her answer still didn’t come, he yelled, “Answer me!” 

“W-what do you mean?” She asked cluelessly in a small voice. 

Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that holding out would make it so much better in the end. So he let his grip of her go, and brushed against her side before he straddled her again, and made sure to make himself glide onto her lap, so his need was eased a tad as he stroked against her. When he spoke again, it was in a soft, honeyed tone, “I mean, when you have sex. Is it just missionary or have you felt a little adventurous and tried other positions?” He smiled wilily as he shot her a wink. 

Her blue gaze dropped from his as she bit into her lower lip in an attempt to mask how her cheeks blossomed bright red. 

“Tell me or I’m gonna fucking cut you, bitch.” The contradiction between his words and his gently, honeyed voice confused her for a second, but then the meaning of his words clicked into place in her head. 

“M-missionary and-and… spoon,” she admitted with chagrin. 

“Mmm, that wasn’t so hard, was it, Mommy?” The thumb of his hand holding the knife stroked her heated cheek. “Have you ever sucked a dick?” 

Immediately, he felt her cringe underneath him as her face reddened further as she whispered, “y-yes.” Deeply ashamed. 

“Hmm. That fact surprised me.” Dean impressed lifted his eyebrows. “Have your husband ever gone down on you? Hmm?” He asked and cocked the knife in his direction. When she looked confused, Dean elaborated, “Licked your pussy?” He made sure to pronounce the words clearly and slowly as he rubbed himself against her thighs, fully enjoying how her face burned by the intruding questions and naughty words. 

“A-a few times.” It was like she couldn’t take it anymore and had to squeeze her eyes shut as her head fell. It gave him a strange satisfaction when he poked and provoked their close-minded, easily offended nature. 

“So basically you’re saying that you can count on one hand how many times he’s gone down on you in all the years you’ve been married?” 

“Yes,” she admitted ashamed. 

“How long have you been married?” Dean inquired as he pointed back and forth between them with the knife. 

“16 years.” She answered dutifully. 

“Wow, Daddy, that’s disappointing. You seem a little selfish.” Dean moralized as he pointed the knife at him. “Shame on you.” He rebuked. 

“Now, Mommy,” Dean turned his full attention to her. His left hand grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head back to make her look at him. “Give me a kiss.” He demanded, but it was unnecessary as he crudely sealed his lips to hers. With futility, she tried to wrench her head free of his grip and came with muffled protests as she refused to return the kiss. Letting the knife fall to the carpet with a soft thud, he pressed on her cheeks to pout her lips. Tightening his grip, she, at last, parted her lips in a cry of pain, and with a deep moan, his tongue shot forth and intruded her mouth. 

In an attempt to push his tongue out with her own, she only made it better for Dean and caused him to rub himself against her thighs as his tongue fought against hers. Opening his eyes, he gloatingly met her husband’s gaze, who looked terrified with a hint of indignation back at him. 

With a hard bite in her lower lip that made her cry out, he broke off the kiss. “I wanna give you an experience, darling.” He told her with a devious smirk. “I’m gonna take you from behind like the animal you are.” Before directing his smirk at her husband as he used his own words, he did see the disbelieving repulsion spread on her features, only to find her expression mirrored in her husband’s.

“Like a little horny bitch in heat, I’m gonna take you doggy style. Yeah, that’s right. And you,” pointing a finger at her husband, “you are gonna watch the _whole_ thing.” Then he twisted his body to be able to look at Cassie, who was huddled on the bed against the corner of the wall. Trying to make herself as small as possible, but her eyes, wide with horror, couldn’t help but watch the scenario in front of her. Dean thought it was to make sure he stayed away from her, but maybe there was a morbid fascination to her observation. Like when you’re unable to look away from a car crash. You know that what is about to happen is truly awful, but somehow you just can't tear your eyes away from the sequence of events before you. 

“What about you, Cassie?” She jolted when he mentioned her name as he directed his attention to her and it made him chuckle. “Do you wanna see how the adults fuck? So you can see how genuinely gentle I have been to you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Watching little Cassie turn as pale as her nightgown as she backed away, hoping the wall would absorb her, he blew her a kiss accompanied by a wink before turning his attention to her mother. 

“Now, Mommy, I’m gonna uncuff you and place you on the floor. If you try to run, or fight or anything else besides what I’m telling you, then here’s what’s gonna happen – if you resist, I’m gonna rape Cassie’s ass all night until the sun comes up _or_ until I’ve ruined her ass. Whatever comes first. That’s what gonna happen if you’re not a good little bitch, Mommy. Do you understand?”

Tearful, for the first time since she woke up, she nodded as she realized her defeat. 

“Verbal response.” Dean corrected with a raised eyebrow.

Immediately, she got a frail, “Yes,” pushed over her lips, but her whole body was already quaking from the imminent abuse she was facing, though she knew there was no way around it if she wanted to save her daughter. 

“Good,” Dean praised as he caressed her cheek with his left hand while the other picked up the knife from the floor and stood up. Walking to his duffle bag, he switched out the knife with the keys to the handcuffs. Placing himself behind her chair, he pushed her hair behind her left ear so he could place a soft kiss on her cheek as the first click of the handcuffs unlocking came. 

At the prospect of soon succumbing to his need, he felt the heat flush his neck and cheeks. His member began pounding more profoundly in his jeans and let out an expectant sigh as he felt the rapacious lust burn through him. Though it wasn’t an ass he was about to defile, but the sheer humiliation of this scared religious mouse would be epic enough to nurture his dark impulses. For now. 

As he unlocked the other cuff and freed her, she brought her hands to her front and rubbed her red wrists, and to his satisfaction, she didn’t try to run but kept sitting on the chair. 

Dean moved to stand just in front of the dresser serving as a nightstand. “Get on all fours.” He instructed as he pointed to the floor in front of him, strategically placed right between her husband and Cassie.

With bowed head, she stood up with her arms wrapped around her body in a useless attempt to protect herself and hesitated with a long look at Dean before her eyes quickly darted around the room, clearly searching for an escape or a way around this, but she found none. With a snap of his fingers that made her flinch, he pointed at the floor in front of him again as he raised an eyebrow at her. 

Her teeth clenched, and she pressed her lips together in a dissatisfied line as she tried to hide how much her lower lip really quivered. Moving to stand in front of Dean, her lowered gaze quickly met his before it fell again as she didn’t find any mercy and then turned her back to him and slowly sank to her knees with her hands still grasping tightly onto her arms to protect herself. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized her complete helplessness. 

“On all fours.” Dean encouraged much more gently than she had expected and just as slowly, she unwrapped her arms and placed her hands flat on the carpet with bowed head and her eyes closed shut. As Dean kneeled behind her, he squeezed his knees between her legs and spread her legs another foot apart as he let a hand caressed her left butt cheek covered by the white fabric. “Sway your back and stick your ass out, no one wanna fuck a stretching cat.” She turned her head just enough to look confused and frightened at him. “It’s a yoga pose, sweetheart.” Dean elaborated as his left hand laid on her lower back to press her spine down, simultaneously with his right hand lying on her lower abdomen and pulled back to make her ass stick out. All while he spent a moment to fondly remember a certain freakish girl who was into yoga. 

“Lift your head.” He then instructed in a gentle voice. Slowly, she raised her head from its bowed position. 

Dean’s hands ran from their places to her sides, her hips, and then down her thighs. The longer his hands stayed on her skin, the tenser she got. When they ran up again, they sneaked under her white nightgown and pushed the fabric up, increasing the trembling of her body in the same tempo as he revealed her skin. 

“Stay still or I might accidentally cut you,” Dean instructed as her nightgown rested on her lower back and his right hand left her skin to retrieve the folding knife from his back pocket. As he unfolded it and it clicked into the lock, her head whipped around to see where the sound came from, as she eyed the knife, her whole body jolted. It looked like she was about to get up and run for the hills, but then remembered that there would be horrible consequences for her daughter and stayed put. 

“Don’t worry, Mommy, I’m just gonna cut off your panties.” Dean calmed her before he started humming randomly as he made a cut on each side, pulled her cotton panties off, and threw them on top of Cassie’s on the floor next to the bed. 

After closing the folding knife and putting it back in his pocket, Dean spat in his hand and delivered an open palm slap on her pussy that made her jump and cry out in surprise, pain, and violation. Immediately, he stuck two fingers into her and roughly stirred his fingers, making her cringe and whine with shame. 

“I have to say, Mommy, this doesn’t feel half bad,” Dean noted approvingly as he moved his fingers harshly into her. Her head dropped as her face burned with deep humiliation. 

With his free hand, he unbuckled his belt, opened his jeans, and pulled them down along with his boxers while he looked at her husband, “Now, you watch while I take her like an animal, Daddy. If I catch you looking away, there’ll be consequences for her and Cassie. Do you understand?” It took all of Dean’s willpower to hold out while he presented his threat. His member pounded painfully to the rhythm of his heart. A part of him just needed the psychological games, but he had managed to rile himself up enough since he started with Cassie to make his vicious lust cloud his mind. 

Grabbing onto her hips, he led the tip of him to her opening and slowly glided into her accompanied by a whine from her as she became taut as a bow. Halfway in, he lost control of himself and his plan evaporated as he hammered deep into her, causing her head to snap up as she uttered her pain of the sudden violent intrusion as her whole body flinched. 

Pulling back, he hammered his whole length into her as deep as he could with a grunt, bend over her, and rested his forehead on the middle of her back with a gratified moan as he finally eased his pulsating need. Her walls squeezed around him and protested at the intrusion, though not as tightly as Cassie’s, but tight enough to grant him satisfaction for now. 

“I have to say this is a decent pussy, Mommy. It’s far from as good as Cassie’s little tight hole, but it’s much better than I had expected from someone as old as you.” He degraded though he knew she wasn’t much older than him. Dean already panted as he straightened up and sternly began moving in and out of her. The sound of him smacking against her butt cheeks was accompanied by a whining sob for each thrust as he brutally widened her. 

Her missing protests surprised him, and he would have missed it if he hadn't waited so long in between, but right now, it didn’t matter. Right now, she was just a hole with just enough tightness for him to slake the thirst the pills had given him, aided by the cornucopia of twisted games he was putting them through. 

The threat about what would happen to her daughter made her silently pray for help, and focusing on keeping her prayers from her tongue helped keeping the urge to beg and fight at bay. She couldn’t risk jeopardizing Cassandra’s safety. Even though she rethought it for every thrust into her where she had to brace to keep up on all fours as the pain radiated through her along with the scalding humiliation of not only being defiled by a demon but raped in front of her family. The only outlet she had was letting the tears run unrefined and her outburst of pain that came through her lips as she dug her nails into the carpet. 

Within a few minutes, her missing pleas made Dean turn his head to her husband and demanded, “Look at me. No, no, look me in the eyes.” Dean instructed as he looked in his direction but clearly, his eyes avoided the scenario. “Oh yeah, that’s it.” As his hazel eyes met Dean’s, a shiver slithered down his spine as he enjoyed the distress he caused him. “How does it feel like to see your wife get fucked like a dirty animal?” Dean sneered mockingly and spanked her ass, causing a louder surprised shriek to jump over her lips. 

Seeing his eyes flicker in an attempt to avert the abuse of his wife and accommodating Dean’s demand, as his face reddened with helplessness was enough answer to Dean. Instead, he turned his attention to the woman in front of him as he could feel his climax was already inching closer by the prolonged wait after taking the blue pills. Spanking her ass again, her head snapped up as she cried out in pain and humiliation, bringing her brown hair within his reach. Grabbing onto it, he wrapped it one time around his fist and pulled her hair so far back it strained her breathing, effectively lowering her outburst so she would hear him as he began his taunting. “Are you on any contraceptive? Or have you gone through menopause? I’m not wearing a condom. I raped your daughter without a condom and now I’m raping you without washing my dick. How does it feel like to be taken by a real man? Is my dick bigger than Daddy’s? Hmm? I’m going so deep into you from this angle. Guessing this is a whole new sensation for you to have me thrust into you like you were a fucking dog. Are you a little bitch in heat? Hmm? Are you? Are you a fucking little bitch in heat that just wanna get taken from behind because you’re a fucking dirty animal, huh?” For every sentence, he delivered an open palm slap to her ass that now was as red as her face. Every spank made a chagrinned yelp leave her as her body jerk an inch forward before she got herself under control and fell back in place. Her arms and legs trembled in fear and exertion and she fought to get enough air in between her strained breathing and hurt and humiliated outbursts. Tears flowed with renewed force, wetting her crimson cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut and begged it would soon be over. Never had she been so humiliated in her life. Digging her nails deeper into the carpet, she fought to keep herself upright both from his forceful movements into her that had already made her so sore, but also to fight the urge to get away and risk more dire consequences. 

His dick widened her and scraped her insides as he brutally kept thrusting into her. Just when she thought he couldn’t thrust harder, deeper or faster into her, his tempo rose to a new level, and in a matter of three barbaric thrusts, he had forced her to her stomach on the floor. Immediately, Dean’s hand latched onto her neck instead of her hair to keep her down, and pressed his sweaty temple against her hair, leaving his lips close to her ear where she could hear his rapid panting and lustful grunts as he pleased himself inside her. The rough carpet scraped against her thighs, stomach, and her left cheek as he mercilessly forced himself on her. Now where her breathing wasn’t strained by her head being bend back, her heartbroken sobbing and whine for every advance into her could now leave her unbridled, hurting the ears of her husband and daughter who didn’t dare to say anything as she was raped in front of them. Cassandra had buried her head in the mattress and tried to make her arms cover her ears. Cassandra’s father looked as much to the side as he could without the demon noticing, but hadn't turned his head so far away that he couldn’t make his eye snap back in an instant in case the demon looked and expected him to watch his misdeeds. 

As Dean felt his climax rising in him, he upped his fierce thrusting into her as one menacing and taunting sentence after the other was pushed through his clenched teeth. “I’m defiling your cunt, you fucking skank. I’m gonna fucking dirty you up. Yeah, I’m gonna fucking come so hard and so deep inside you. Yes, cry, baby, let me see some tears!” His tongue shot forth and licked her tearful cheek before he pressed his lips to her ear again, so she would hear him over her growing hysterical screams. “Your cunt is not as tight as your daughter’s, but hear how you make me moan anyway, you dirty bitch. I’m raping you like a fucking dog from behind. Can you bark for me, bitch? Hmm? Can the dirty little bitch in heat bark for me?” 

Her scream increased and instead of holding her down by her neck, Dean’s left arm deftly snuck around her throat and tightened. Normally, he used his right arm to choke, but he wanted to keep her face turned toward her husband, so he could see what he was doing to her.

“I am so defiling your cunt with my demon dick.” Dean began sneering into her ear as he steadily inched closer to his release. “How does it feel to have a demon rape you? Hmm? Where’s your god now, huh? Where’s your god? What’s stopping me from coming so fucking hard in your cunt? I’m gonna fucking dirty you up, you little slut! I’m gonna come so hard inside you.” His right hand found her hip with a vice-like grasp as she began to struggle more and more under him the longer she went without air, but he held on to keep her silent so the rest of the family could hear his final scornful torment of her. “I’m tainting and defiling you with my demon load. I’m gonna come inside you, slut. I’m gonna fucking come in your cunt. I’m gonna wreck you with my demon dick, baby. I’m coming inside you!” Dean shouted out as he hammered deep and violently into her two last times as he spilled inside her, but quickly sighed out, as the orgasm didn’t roar as powerfully through him as he had expected. Instead of a big crashing wave, it was more like a wavelet. “Oh, I fucking came inside you.” Dean derided as he slumped panting against her body. As his arm loosened around her throat, she heaved in a deep breath, and then panted rapidly, almost erratically in between the sobs and coughs that rippled through her body and made a shiver travel down Dean’s spine as he was still inside of her. 

Even with the disappointment, it was a long time since he had such a quick round two. Round two almost always took longer than the first as the sensitiveness wasn’t as intense, making the first half of it a bit boring and long-drawn until he finally regained the sensitivity, making it so strong it was on the verge of hurting. But not this time. He had riled himself so much up in the preparations and toying with Cassie’s parents, that it just overwhelmed him when he finally rammed into her. Though it was a quick round, he had expected more of his orgasm after how feverishly fired up he had been and a slight disappointment resided in him. After all, he knew his orgasms weren’t as powerful when it was in a pussy, especially after having been inside Cassie’s little deliciously tight hole. Not that mommy’s cunt here wasn’t decent, but it just wasn’t the same, and he could feel the rising yearning for an even tighter sensation. But first, a little break to get him so hard, the blood would thump painfully in his member, making it a true deliverance to enter a virgin hole. A shudder coursed through him just by the prospect of it. 

“When I pull out of you, you’re gonna lie there like a good little bitch until I say otherwise. Don’t even think of moving a muscle or you’re gonna taste your daughter’s blood tonight.” His tone had a hint of softness, somehow making the words more threatening. 

Slowly, he pulled back until he slipped out of her with a soft moan. Sitting up on his knees, he closed his jeans and belt. “You’re gonna keep your legs spread and your nightgown up so I can watch my dirty load run out of your little defiled hole. You got that?” 

With a sob, she nodded defeated as she hid her burning face in her arms. 

“You got that?” Dean sneered when her nod was her only response. 

“Y-yes.” She mewled as she remembered that he wanted her to say it aloud. 

“Good,” Dean cooed as he caressed her red butt cheek, only to let a slap fall when she least expected it, causing her body to jolt and her legs to close, but as Dean was still kneeling between her legs, they only pressed against his knees before she remembered to keep them apart and slowly spread them again with a crushed sniffle. 

With a last pinch that made her wince, Dean straightened up and turned his attention to her husband. “Did you enjoy that little show?” He asked with a wry smile. “Answer me!” Dean thundered when he didn’t receive the answer he had expected. 

“No.” He whispered under his breath as his gaze dropped. 

“Well, now you’ve seen your wife being taken by a real man, and you heard how I made her scream. Feeling a little inadequate there now?” Dean mocked with a mischievous smirk. 

“No,” he replied in the same manner as before, which just made Dean chuckle as he kneeled between his wife’s legs again. 

“Do you like feeling my load run out of you?” Dean now asked her as he inserted a finger into her sperm-filled hole, making her cringe and shake her head. “If I have to ask _twice_,” He paused as he forced four fingers into her and made her crawl two inches away from him as she sobbed. “…for a verbal response again from _any_ of you, I’m gonna start breaking fingers. Is that understood!?” Yelling the last out, he made all three jump startled and then they mumbled their faint submissive yes’s. 

“Good,” Dean said pleased as he withdrew three of his fingers from within her and let his other hand run through his hair to calm down. “So, Mommy,” He started with enthusiasm, eager to hear what she had to say, “Do you feel dirty?” He asked as he almost absentmindedly kept stirring his finger inside her.

“Yes,” she sniveled submissively. 

“Do you feel defiled? Do you feel like you’ll never get clean again after I tainted you? Do you think you’ll go to hell now where you’ve cheated on your husband, and with a demon at that?” Dean kept asking his scornful questions without pausing for her answer, as it was clear in the way she writhed and cringed before him and how she fought to hide her burning red face. 

“You know, earlier I raped Cassie so hard that I made her bleed. I didn’t make you bleed, Mommy, but on the other hand, you’re not as tight as little Cassie’s holy cunt.” He added a finger into her before he, in one fluent motion, crawled on top of her, ripped her head back by her hair, causing her to gasp out in pain where Dean instantly withdrew his fingers from inside her and forced his sperm-covered fingers into her mouth and crudely moved them in and out as she fought to push his fingers out. “Do you like the taste, Mommy?” He derided into her ear. “Hmm? Do you like the taste of demon cum? Guess you never tasted it. But this is part of the experience, honey. How are you liking it so far?” Under him, she wiggled and writhed to escape, and began coughing and retching as he pushed his fingers deeper down her throat. 

“Please stop. Please let her go…” a feeble voice sounded behind Dean. Turning his head, he stared at her husband that looked pleadingly back at him. 

Withdrawing his fingers from her mouth, he let her hair go with a demeaning push as he got to his knees between her legs. Before him, she continued retching at the taste lingering in her mouth. Swiftly, he pushed two fingers into her, soaking his fingers, as he made her jolt by the contact, but quickly pulled them out before he straightened up. Walking towards the cuffed up man, Dean straddled him, leaving her crying on the floor, and began smearing his sperm-covered fingers on the man’s lips and around his mouth, all while he pressed his lips together and struggled to keep his head out of reach as he shuddered in disgust, but it only made Dean smile fiendishly. 

“You are starting to piss me off, Daddy,” Dean said overly sweetly. “Maybe you need a little _taste_ of what’s to come if you keep pissing me off.” When he said ‘taste,’ he pressed his fingers harshly against his lips and managed to push past his tight-lipped grimace that almost turned green of repulsion. 

As Dean rose from his lap, he heard him gag and retch in an attempt to remove what had gotten into his mouth. He easily stepped over the mom crying on the floor before kneeling down in front of his duffle bag, Dean wiped his wet fingers in his jeans. He knew exactly what he needed to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Counting on posting chapter 4 in the weekend.  
Feel free to let me know what you think 😊


	4. Chapter 4

Rummaging around in the duffle bag, Dean finally found what he was looking for and returned to sit astride the tied up man’s lap. “Now, suck on this,” Dean instructed as he revealed the black medium-sized butt plug he was hiding in his hand as he pushed it to his lips. Immediately seeing the fear unfold in his eyes as his gaze shifted between Dean and the butt plug. 

“Come on, open up and suck, Daddy.” He coaxed with a lopsided smile that didn’t reach his cold eyes. 

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth with Dean waiting poised to attack and stuck the butt plug completely into his mouth. “Like that, huh?” he chuckled devilishly as he harshly moved it in and out a couple of times, causing him to cough before he pulled it completely out. Reaching down, his fingers hooked under the hem of his boxers and shorts and pulled them down just below his butt cheeks. Under him, the dad stiffened and then made a pitiful attempt to throw him off as he watched the fear turn into humiliating terror in his eyes that were the same shade of hazel as his daughters. In a swift movement, Dean found his nether orifice and pushed the butt plug in, making him whine out in surprise and violation as he arched his back to get away from the pain, but only brought him closer to Dean, who, with an amused snicker, placed a sweet peck on his lips that made him snap back on the chair with a disgusted outburst. Dean could just imagine the shame he felt by being touched like that by another man. These little pecks and plays didn’t bother Dean, but if he pissed him off so he had to go further, he would need a distraction to be able to finish it. But from his skittishly flickering eyes and the way he hunched, indicated that that wouldn’t be the case. 

“Now, Daddy, scoot a little down so we’re sure it stays there.” His command was needles as he grabbed his hips and forced him to scoot to the middle of the seat, making another pathetic, and almost offended, outburst jump over his lips. “Hurts a little, doesn’t it?” Dean wiggled lightly on his lap as if he could relate, but then an impish smirk curled the tip of his lips upwards, but his eyes remained bone-chillingly cold. “Now, Daddy, you’re gonna make sure that that butt plug stays in there. If it slips out, I’m gonna replace it with something worse.” Dean said like he was explaining the consequences to a child that wouldn’t eat his vegetables. Grabbing onto his jaw, Dean turned his head so he could whisper ominously in his ear, “My dick is three times bigger.” And ended with a lick from his jawline all the way up to his temple and he relished in the way he made him shudder with repulsion. “That shut you up, huh? Are you gonna behave now, Daddy?” Dean pulled back to look into his eyes but without letting go of his jaw. 

It was clear that he tried to stay strong and keep just a bit of his dignity as he tight-lipped met Dean’s green eyes and then gave one small nod. 

“Good boy,” Dean praised overly condescendingly as he let his tongue trace over his lower lip and shot him a wink before letting go of his hold in him and stood up. 

“So, where was I?” Dean pondered to himself as he turned and looked at the woman on the floor. Her loud crying had stopped, but she was still sniveling and hiding her face in her arms. “Would you please turn to your back?” He asked politely as if she had a choice. Her head lifted an inch as she realized he was talking to her now. 

“On your back. Now.” Dean demanded impatiently as he poked her with the tip of his right boot, causing her to move a few inches away from him in surprise, but then she bowed her head as she knew there was no way around obeying him. Slowly, she got to her back as she ‘cleverly’ wiggled to make her nightgown fall down and cover her as she laid down with closed legs. Her arms were wrapped around her upper body, clutching onto her upper arms with a downcast gaze. 

Kneeling down beside her, Dean stroked her wet reddish cheek with the back of his fingers. "I need you to take this off," Dean said softly, almost as a plea to her, as his hand fell from her cheek and tucked two times in the neckline of her gown. 

The contradiction between his tone and words made it take a few seconds longer for her to really understand what he was saying. 

For the first time since he kneeled next to her, her blue eyes found his as they filled with moisture and her lower lip started to quiver intensely. 

“I said take it off, you fucking skank!” Dean yelled furiously as his eyes turned black, making a shriek jump from her lips as her body curled up to protect herself. When her action didn’t follow immediately, Dean stood up and determinedly stepped over her and headed towards the bed. As his eyes zeroed in on Cassandra, she backed away until she hit the wall and continued backing as if she just tried hard enough, she would be able to go through the wall. Her scream accelerated in the same tempo as Dean neared her. 

Without much effort, he clamped a hand over her mouth as the other grabbed onto her hip and tossed her to her stomach. Deftly, he lifted her nightgown and delivered a well-placed spank on her ass, immediately leaving a red handprint on her pale skin as she screamed out under his hand. Behind him, her mother screamed out a, “No!” 

A second later, he placed another. As he raised his hand for a third, her mother forgot her place and all the threats, as she grabbed onto his arm in an attempt to stop the spanking of her daughter, just as he had hoped. 

Letting go of Cassie, he spun around and backhanded her mother with the hand that had just been over Cassie’s mouth a second ago, making her bounce on the bed before she fell to the floor. Adroitly straddling her waist, both his hands grabbed onto the neckline of her gown and ripped. Behind them, Cassie sobbed plaintively, both by seeing her mother being abused, but also because her behind hurt so much after the spanking. Fear made her whole body tremble. 

Panicky screams came from the woman underneath him as she uselessly fought to keep the torn up pieces together as he tore the nightgown apart all the way down the front. When the last seams came apart at the hem, Dean stood up and ruthlessly ripped it out from under her and off her arms. Fruitlessly, she tried to hold on to the ripped pieces of fabric, but he was so much stronger than her and barely noticed her attempts. As he left her naked on the carpet, he threw the gown aside, latched onto her right upper arm and threw her to the floor in between the bed and the chair her husband was tied up in, as they had, in their struggle, almost ended up under the window Dean had entered earlier. 

Too easily considering her fight, he got her legs spread, kneeled down between them and finally caught her flailing wrists and held them to the floor down on each side of her head. 

“I was just gonna make you take it off and look a little at you to make you self-conscious and cringe and then tie you back up on the chair.” Dean sneered full of disdain. Her head was turned to the left to get as much away from him as possible as she wiggled under him to get free as she uttered frightened and exerted cries. “But not now.” His voice became low and threatening as he pushed the words out through his clenched teeth and ended with a solid lick on her cheek that led him to her ear. “I’m gonna destroy you,” he whispered so quietly into her ear that only the two of them could hear it, making her breath still in pure trepidation. Then his tongue shot forth and licked her ear, making her right shoulder shoot up to push him away. But now the left side of her neck was exposed. Dean ducked down and sunk his teeth into her skin as he ferociously rubbed his jeans-covered bulge against her bare, sensitive skin. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” She whined under him as two tears spilled from her eyes while she fought to free herself. 

As his teeth let go, he could already see the forthcoming bruise. “Look at me, you fucking whore,” Dean ordered brusquely, but a crooked smirk broke through when she instantly obeyed his command and looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. “Good girl,” he cooed and placed a soft kiss on her nose tip. “Now, how does it feel to have a real man on top of you? Hmm?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he continued, as the answer was clear in her face. “Funny, I think it runs in the family. Cassie doesn’t like having a real man on top of her either. No, she doesn’t like it when I’m between her legs thrusting my dick into her little holy cunt while I moan into her ear about how tight she is. How she makes me all wild and tingly because she’s so tight I can barely get in. But when I finally force my dick to the root inside of her,” He paused to let out a breathy moan as he pushed his crotch against her to simulate the motion, rubbing the rough denim against her sore sensitive pussy. A tear broke free from her eye, and soon the rest followed in an unbroken stream as he continued his taunting, making her too scared to look away from him. “I finally have free passage to just thrust into her like I was stuffing a fucking turkey with my dick.” Pulling back, he hammered his denim-covered bulge against her so harshly, he moved her an inch up for every time until her head banged against the dresser next to the bed. Every thrust was accompanied by a shriek of pain, fear, and disgust from her. “And she’s just such a good girl because she just lies there and takes it like a good little slut. And finally, I jackhammer into her little tight cunt until I come so fucking hard inside her. Just spilling my load of sperm into her and really dirty her up. You know the feeling, Mommy.” Playfully, he licked her lips as he finally held still on top of her. “By the way, are you still wet between your legs from when I came inside you? Hmm? Can you still feel my defiling load run out of you and making you all wet and sticky?” A devious smirk spread on his lips as she cringed and her face got redder and redder until it was crimson. “That color suits you,” he mocked with a wink before he ducked down and began kissing, licking, and biting the skin of her neck. Small protests leaked from her lips as she wiggled uncomfortably underneath him. 

It was disgusting how he invaded her personal space, but she had no way of pretending it didn’t happen as she so clearly felt his jeans against the inside of her thighs and between her legs. How his belt buckle pressed into the flesh of her stomach. The flannel rubbing against her upper body as he moved. And finally, his lips, teeth, and tongue _soiling_ her skin. 

When he had covered every inch of her neck, he moved his lips to her ear. “Does it feel good to have a demon intruding your personal space like this? Having me on top of you while you’re naked?” He scoffed with a small chuckle at the end of it and began kissing her collarbone for a few seconds before heading for her breasts. Now she squeezed her eyes shut so hard, she thought she would never be able to open them again as she turned her face to the side, but her eyes flew open and she gasped in pain when Dean bit her right nipple. Before he let go, he tugged a few times in it before he moved to her left nipple and did the same, making her cry out as she bent her back in an attempt to make her chest as concave as possible to lower herself from his touch. 

Every bite made her flinch, gasp, and whine out her pain as he continued until her nipples were tender and raw. She breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped and moved his lips to her ear. Rubbing against her, he moaned into her ear, “I’ve got an erection the size of an east coast lighthouse, and this time,” His moan-full soft tone turned into a growl, full of disdain and continued that way when he spoke again, “This time, your daughter is gonna have the pleasure of it. In her ass. If you resist or say as much as a peep, I’m gonna keep raping her ass over and over and then I’m gonna kill her. Slowly and painfully.” 

At the last sentence, she let out a little horrified gasp as the tears spilled from her eyes in a new continuous stream. 

“Now get up and put your ass back on that chair, you filthy whore.” Dean barked with his upper lip raised on one side, creating the impression of a silent sneer as he let go of her and stood up. Cracking his neck to both sides, he turned away from her, bowed down, and retrieved something from the duffle bag. When he turned around again, he was pleased to see that she dutifully sat on the chair. Her thighs were pressed together and not for the first time tonight, her arms were wrapped around her upper body to protect it and cover her breasts with her tender nipples. Next to her, her husband sat with his head bowed in chagrin, too scared to move a muscle. 

Strolling up behind her as he disguised the item he had retrieved behind his back, he took her hands one by one and cuffed her to the chair with the chain through the slats of the backrest as in the beginning. She resisted a little when he took her wrists, but nothing significant. Moving to her front, he grabbed onto her knees and spread them so he could fasten her thighs just above the knee to each cuff of the small spreader bar while she watched with growing fear and shame. When he had closed both cuffs, he extended the spreader bar until her knees were fifteen inches apart. “Now I can watch your soaked cunt.” He chuckled as he languidly swept a hand up and under her chin before turning his back to her. 

“Now, Cassie,” Dean purred as he approached the bed, causing the exact same reaction from her as when he neared her to spank her. “No more neglecting you, sweet Cassie.” 

Crawling onto the foot of the bed, she, with futility, tried to kick him away as she backed up against the headboard, but he just grabbed onto her kicking ankles and flipped her to her stomach. Spreading her legs, he kept holding her down until he was between them. 

“Now, it’s your turn,” He murmured as he stroked her ass, covered by her nightgown. “I can’t wait to try out your little ass.” An underlying eagerness snuck into his tone as he nearly moaned out. His member pounded painfully at the prospect of what it longed the most. Cassie was already sobbing as she held onto the headboard to try to pull herself away from him and the imminent danger he posed. “Mm, a tight holy virgin ass.” Breathing heavily through his mouth, his breath started to tremble as the lust fired through his system. From beside the bed, he took the pillow he had tossed there earlier, hooked an arm around her midsection, and lifted her so he could place her hips on the pillow to give him the perfect angle into her. 

“The first virgin hole of tonight,” Dean moaned. His breathing almost erratic as he unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans. 

Cassie let out a string of pleas for him to stop, but he barely heard her over his thundering pulse in his ears. 

If she thought she had been scared when he dragged her parents into her room, it was nothing compared to now. She was scared to death of the unknown. The pain she had a feeling would be so much worse, and the utter degradation it was to be used against her will and in front of her parents. 

“Don’t worry. This angle won't hurt as much.” He soothed as he pushed her nightgown up to reveal her ass while he pulled his jeans and boxers down. 

Then his head snapped up as a thing he had almost forgotten, popped into his mind. Turning his head to her parents, his tone became markedly harder. “You are gonna watch the whole thing. If you look away, it will have consequences for Cassie.” He tenderly stroked her ass as he set his demand. He had already turned his attention back to Cassie, but then lifted his index finger as he looked back at them, “Don’t close your eyes. That counts as looking away too.” He sneered with a cruel smile as he stroked his throbbing hard length.

“Please don’t hurt her. Please. She’s just a child. Please don’t hurt her.” Her mother begged vaguely under her breath, but it was outshouted by Cassandra’s heartbroken sobs, “No! No! Stop! I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna! Stop! No! Go away! Go away!” And they only accelerated as he led the tip of him to her nether orifice. 

Her sobbing pleas were replaced by a scream only interrupted when she heaved in a deep breath to start over as he pressed against her opening and slowly widened her. 

Dean took a sharp intake of breath and then let out a shaking exhale as he entered her. It took all of his self-control to not smack hard and mercilessly into her to ease his frenzy of a need. He had waited so long for an ass tonight, too long. It was like his mind was clouded by the red-hot desire that yearned to be satisfied by a tight virgin hole and only got worse the closer he came to fulfilling his need. Her screams and sobs were drowned out in his mind as he leaned his head back as he as slow as ever pushed deeper into her, causing her the worst pain of her short life. 

But he had barely pushed himself half an inch inside her when a shout made him open his eyes, “Take me! Take me instead!” Her mother screamed. Her eyes wild with panic as she fought to free herself to protect her daughter. Next to her, her husband sat with bowed head and closed eyes, trying to tune it all out. 

A shiver ran through him as he smiled and flashed his teeth, almost making it look more like an amused sneer. “Oh, this is interesting.” With a lift of his eyebrows, he took a deep breath through his nose to get himself under control. “Little Mommy wants more demon dick. Didn’t get enough the first time?” He had to raise his voice as Cassie still sobbed incessantly because he was still that small half-inch inside of her. 

“Just take me instead.” She begged with a snivel. 

Clenching his teeth, it took all his willpower to pull back and pull up his boxers and jeans, leaving the button and zipper open. 

“So, Mommy, do you want me to fuck your ass instead of little Cassie’s?” He asked slyly as he stepped off the bed and slowly strolled toward her. 

“Yes.” Her answer almost came promptly. Maybe she could see his patience was running low as the ferocious lust pulsed through him. 

“Are your ass a virgin?” He smirked mischievously. 

“Yes.” Her voice trembled as tears wetted her checks. 

“You see, I was gonna go easy on Cassie at first to take care of her little ass. If I’m taking you instead, there have to be some pros for me.” He paused to put his index finger on her chin and tilted her head back to make her look at him as he loomed over her. “Because even though your ass is virgin too there’s still a difference between a young girl’s ass and a grown woman’s ass. So I won't go easy on you like I would have done with Cassie. No warm-up, no lube, nothing. Just me plowing away in your ass. Do you still want me to take you instead?” By now, he actually hoped she would say yes. He didn’t know if he would possess the self-control to start slow now that he had waited so long. He should have taken Cassie’s ass as the first thing after her parents woke up as he originally had planned, but there were just so many opportunities to explore tonight, and he had thought that maybe there was a strategy to savor her sweet virgin ass. But now he had grown so greedy, his control was hanging on by a thread. 

She hesitated for a moment that felt like minutes before she pushed out a sighing, “Yes,” followed by a single defeated sob. 

A thrill worked its way through Dean’s entire body and made him shiver as he quickly removed the spreader bar and then one of her handcuffs. With a vise-like grip on her neck, he dragged her in front of her husband’s chair, pushed her to her knees, and forced her upper body down to rest on her husband’s thighs, making him jump as the movement made the dildo shift inside him before it was replaced with confusion over this new setup. 

Deftly, Dean led her arms around her husband and cuffed her hands behind his chair below his. He didn’t even notice her struggle, her sobs, or their bewildered faces. 

Dean had just kneeled between her legs when it hit him that he was missing one thing for this changed setup. He quickly retrieved it and almost skidded back down between her legs as he said, addressed to her husband, “I find it funny how you just stayed completely passive. Funny because you have an ass too, and I didn’t hear you offer yourself as bravely as your wife here.” Pulling his boxers and jeans down, he pumped himself to ease the worst yearning. The mocking had popped up in his mind and now he needed to get it out before he proceeded, even though he didn’t look at Dean at all. It was easy to hear his impatience in the way he pushed out the words in between his uneven breath. “As I said, I won't enjoy anything I do to you, but I will do it. And I think your family would have appreciated it if you had offered. Then I could have chosen between you two. But you’re not such a big man now with a butt plug up your fucking ass, are you?” The only response was an increasingly redder face as he shrunk while Dean hurled his words and accusations at him. 

“Now, Daddy, you’re gonna fucking watch as I rape your wife’s ass!” Dean growled as he led the tip of him to her hole and pushed unsparingly into her with a loud gratified groan, tearing her lips apart in a scream as she tried to flee but was stopped by her husband’s body. 

Immediately, Dean pulled back and hammered into her again, as he finally felt the tightness he so longed for. His body shook with the pleasure as he latched onto her hips with a bruising grip and began thrusting as hard and as fast as his throbbing frenzy of lust compelled him to. It felt so good to just hammer himself as deep into her ass as he could get, feeling the rasping sensation of a dry ass and the tightness that only came with a virgin ass enveloping him completely. Making him throw his head back as he grunted out his pleasure like there was nothing left besides his dick and the heavenly hole he traveled in and out of his a fast-paced rhythm. 

When his most urgent need was satisfied, he was able to pull himself back to the present. He grabbed the item he had retrieved from the duffle bag and paused for a moment. “Enough with the screaming!” Holding on to the straps of the dildo gag, he stretched it in front of him. Leading it to her mouth just as he pushed hard into her again, tearing her lips open in another scream. Quickly with a sleight of hand, he got the dildo gag into her open mouth before she could turn her head away or close her mouth, and fastened it behind her head. Her screams and sobs now muffled around the dildo in her mouth as he started thrusting into her again at a less wild pace. 

“Look at me, Daddy.” Dean breathlessly demanded as he looked at the tied up man for the first time since he started raping her ass. His face was now pale; his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to tune his surroundings out. 

“Fucking look at me, you piece of shit!” Dean yelled furiously and made him jump in his seat. “Oh yeah, like that.” Dean moaned mockingly when their eyes finally met. 

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Dean noticed that his entire body was covered in a layer of sweat. He could feel how flushed his face, neck, and chest were, not only as an effect of the blue pills. As he began unbuttoning his red flannel, he began his taunting. “Look how I’m raping your wife’s ass. Look how much I enjoy it. Look me in the fucking eyes!” Dean thundered at the last sentence when the other man’s hazel eyes shied away from him. Immediately, it made his eyes snap back in place. “Now look at your wife. That’s it.” He welcomingly lowered his gaze from Dean’s sadistically cold eyes. 

Unbuttoning all the buttons, Dean threw his flannel to the floor as he again wiped his forehead and let his hand continue up into his hair. 

“Look at your fucking slut of a wife with a dick in her mouth and in her ass.” Dean upped his tempo in her, and now moans and grunts interrupted his scornful derision directed at the woman he was brutally using, “Do you feel dirty? Huh, Mommy? I’m fucking raping you with my demon dick. How does it feel to get ass-fucked? Hmm? Is sodomy a sin? Oh, it fucking is, baby. I’m sodomizing the hell out of your virgin ass. I’m gonna defile your little tight virgin ass with my load. Oh, there it is. You feel that, baby? Feel how wet your ass is becoming? That’s blood. Oh, it feels good!” Dean looked down to enjoy the view of his member going in and out of her, becoming a little more red for every advance into her before he continued his condescending chanting. “I’m really dirtying you up. I’m gonna come so fucking hard and deep inside your ass that you’re gonna be shitting my sperm for the next two weeks. Yeah, that’s right. Every time you take a shit for the next two weeks, you’ll be thinking of me. And where I’ve been.” The last two sentences were accompanied by a spank on her ass, as Dean pushed his demeaning and condescending words out through his clenched teeth, making her rigid body jolt for each spank. 

Even though she screamed as loud as she could, it didn’t help. It didn’t help with the pain or the shame, but she kept screaming anyway. It felt like the pain was too much to just be centered where the assault of her was happening, so it spread throughout her in electric jolting currents, causing her body to shift between stiff as a board and near cramping. But she had one thing to hold on to that made it just a tiny bit bearable – she was sparing her daughter from this horrid and heinous pain. 

Now he upped his tempo to a new pace as his climax hurriedly approached, making the chair tip backward for every thrust. Now her muffled screams and cries were joined by her husband’s whimpering from the butt plug shifting inside him for every time the chair tipped. 

His release was quickly gaining ground on him, making his erratic breathing infiltrate his lustful raw grunts when he, on a whim, pulled completely out of her, grabbed another dildo gag from the duffle bag and quickly crawled onto the bed behind Cassie who let out an ear-shattering scream in fear. 

“No! Stop! What are you doing? You promised to take her instead of Cassandra!” Her dad begged horrified and confused.

“Don’t worry, Cassie.” Dean meant to sound ominously soothing but failed in his near-mania state caused by the sudden abrupt pause so close to his climax, and it came out as a grating hiss, “I warmed up in Mommy’s ass, so this is gonna be quick. Don’t worry, Cassie, it won't take long. It won't take long.” His last word was pushed out in a wild groan of gratification as Dean drove his throbbing length deep into her heavenly tight ass with so much force, it hurt him so much it felt like he was skinning himself, and she banged her head against the headboard. For a moment, her scream that had reached new heights came to a halt as she hit her head, but as soon as she had heaved in a deep breath, her scream continued unbrokenly as the unmatched worst calamity in her entire life coursed through her. 

“Oh god, you’re so tight it fucking hurts!” Dean gasped out completely overwhelmed to the point where he was almost in distress.

Stretching out the dildo gag between his hands, he got it into her mouth with ease as she wildly screamed. Holding onto the gag, Dean used it, like he had used the head of the bed earlier, to force himself violently into her again. Her tightness almost made him crazy. Her mother’s ass was decent, but this… this was what he fucking _lived_ for. Like a feral animal, completely gone in his frenzy, he hurled his body forward for each powerful thrust, making the bed hit the wall for every time, and for every thrust, the ruination rippled through her young body while his sweaty naked upper body rubbed against her small, rigid one. 

The blend of pain from corporally forcing himself into a too tight and dry virgin hole, and the close to drug-like delirium he experienced at his last sprint, made him breathless. He couldn’t think of a time where he so destructively had raped an ass for the first time. 

The straps from the gag Dean held onto as if his life was at stake, cracked the corners of her mouth while she fought to breathe and scream around it. He could feel his biceps ache by the strain as he pressed his sweaty cheek against her temple, leaving his lips close to her ear, so she could hear every pleasurable outburst her ass granted him. He couldn’t sense the parent’s protests and couldn’t tear his attention from Cassie to check if they watched, as he had demanded. 

He could already feel the blood soothing the rasping as he, through clenched teeth, desperately chanted himself closer to his sweet release, “I’m gonna fucking come so hard and so deep inside your virgin ass, Cassie. I’m gonna fucking dirty you up. I’m defiling your virgin ass right now. I’m coming, baby. Oh, I’m coming in your virgin ass!” 

Finally, he gave her an unbridled nearly painful thrust as the orgasm rolled through him as he poured himself deep into her fucking tight ass. At the second thrust, his load pulsed thickly in heavenly rapture into her ass and filled her. One last thrust made the ecstasy of his wild orgasm shake through his being as he emptied himself completely embedded in her little tight virgin ass.

It took several minutes before the fog cleared and he could sense more of her than just her sweet ass. Every one of her incessant sobs made a shiver course through him, as he was still deep inside her. “Holy shit…” He gasped shakingly. It felt like he had emptied a whole gallon into her and he could already feel how it seeped out of her around him. He felt drained, and so mind-blowingly content and satiated. His heart still galloped in a too-quick rhythm, and he sensed a ringing before his ears. 

“Holy fucking hell, Cassie. That was one hell of a ride.” He panted on top of her as he found the strength to fasten the straps of the dildo gag behind her head before he slumped wholly against her small body that struggled vaguely under him. 

While he waited for his heart to slow its thundering rhythm and his breath to wind down, his left hand began stroking her side. “Shh. Don’t cry, sweet little Cassie. Don’t cry.” He hushed as his hand snuck in between her and the mattress to fondle her barely existent breast. “You have no idea how good that felt.” Dean wiped his sweaty forehead on her cheek before he tenderly kissed it. For a moment, forgetting all about her parents. 

Cassandra could barely breathe around the dildo gag. Pain continuously shot through her even though he didn’t move. 

This was worth the wait. Worth the wait after letting her go that day a few weeks ago. Worth the wait tonight. Lulling the parents into a false feeling of being able to protect her from him, but in reality, he was just saving her for last. 

Licking and kissing her heated tear-stained cheek, he tasted the salt from her tears and both their sweat. His hand that had sturdily massaged her breast, now moved down her body and between her legs where he swiped a finger through her folds that made her twitch and caused him to inhale sharply as he was still resting inside her. “Are you wet or is it just my load soaking you?” He whispered in her ear as his finger trailed up and down before pushing it into her, making her stiffen up even more than she already was. As his fingers moved in and out a couple of times, he felt his member filling her through the skin between the two holes. “How does it feel not to be a virgin in your ass anymore?” He whispered tauntingly. “Starting to feel my load run out of you yet? Mommy’s ass is good, but it’s nothing compared to yours, Cassie. Yours is _heavenly_.” 

He placed a last tender kiss on her cheek before his lips moved to her ear, and whispered, “Now I’m gonna pull out of you, Cassie. And you’re gonna feel my load starting to run out of you. You’ll try to stop it by squeezing your ass together, but you can’t. Because I just fucked your ass, and it’s all widened now.” A half chuckle, half scoff sounded from him before he continued in an even sweeter tone, “You’ll feel it run out of your ass, then down over your pussy, and then flow down your thighs. There’s nothing you can do to stop it, doll face.” 

Finally, Dean found the strength to slowly pull out of her with a satisfied moan and then lifted himself off her to pull his boxers and jeans up and close them. Before he dismounted the bed, he grabbed onto her hair and sneered into her ear, “If you close your legs–No,” Dean interrupted himself, and then continued, “If you so much as move a muscle, I’m gonna slice you like the pig you are.”

For the first time since he climbed onto the bed, he turned his attention to the parents. Her mom lay sobbing – the gag muffling her effectively - on her husband’s thighs, who, with bowed head, whispered comforting words to her. But if you looked closely, you could see a few tears had wetted his cheeks too. 

Dean kneeled down next to them and stroked her bare back, making her jolt by the sudden contact and instantly, her eye whipped to his where he saw a plethora of emotions. 

Betrayal, indignation, hurt, sadness, mourn, fear, humiliation, and he could go on. 

Drawing his face close to hers, he whispered secretively, “You know what, Mommy? You shouldn’t be denied that experience.” As he turned around, he got one last look at her deeply bewildered expression. 

From the duffle bag, he drew out a dildo with a little bottle at the base. “Thought I might need this for my little circus,” he mumbled mostly to himself. 

Kneeling down next to her again, he asked, “Do you know what this is?” A tired but smug smirk pulled the tips of his lips upwards before he continued without waiting for an answer as she was gagged. “It’s an ejaculating dildo. Guess what’s in this little bottle.” He tapped two times on the white plastic container with a raised eyebrow. “My sperm.” He snickered before placing himself behind her. 

“Hey, Daddy?” Dean snapped and made him flinch at the sudden direct address to him. Timidly, he raised his gaze to meet Dean’s but only a few seconds at a time. “How’s that butt plug? Still up there good?” He mocked amused as he shot him an air kiss that made him lower his gaze completely as his pale face turned red instead. “Thought so,” Dean mumbled entertained. Knowing asking about it, asserted his dominance and what would happen to him if he fell out of line. 

Leading the tip of the dildo to her widened ass, he paused just before her opening without touching her and then jammed it into her with a grunt, making her body jump as she let out what could only be described as a devastating howl. Squeezing the plastic bottle harshly, he emptied it into her ass and then immediately pulled it out just as harshly, so it started flowing out of her. “I don’t know if you heard what I just said to Cassie, but you’ll feel my load starting to run out of you. You’ll try to stop it by squeezing your ass together, but you can’t, Mommy. No, you can’t. You know why? Because I just raped your ass, right before I raped your daughter’s ass, and it’s all widened now.” He couldn’t hold back a snicker. “It’ll run in thick streams out of you as it’s a few days old. Must be all cold and sticky. It’ll cover your whore pussy before it’ll run down your thighs and really dirty you up like the cheap slut you are.” 

Repositioning himself, he sat down behind the chair after throwing the dildo back into his duffle bag. “Now, let me see your face, sweetheart.” Grabbing onto her jaw, he forced her face up. “Aaah, that red color really suits you, darling.” Dean flashed a bright, charming smile at her before he let her go with a demeaning push and got to his feet. 

“I have more if you feel left out, Daddy,” Dean said thoughtfully as he paused in front of the chair to fish out the pack of Marlboro’s from his pocket. When he didn’t receive an answer, he raised his gaze to look at him. “No? Okay, then.” Sending him a wink as he lit the cigarette. “Maybe later, then.” And lastly, shot him an air kiss. Then he turned towards Cassie on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lounging himself at the foot of the bed, he studied Cassie’s behind with his watchful gaze. She had been a good little girl and kept her legs spread for him, so he could now watch how it had run out of her already and dirtied her. Every one of her sobs was accompanied by a small twitch as it gradually pushed his load out of her. 

Dean had to admit he was a little impressed with the amounts he had deposited into her. There were a few streaks of red mixed with the streams running out of her, though no more than when he raped her cunt. Indicating she was more resilient than she looked. “You know, Cassie. Your little underdeveloped body leaves much to the imagination, but the sight of you right now, Cassie, I have to say it’s beautiful.” He praised and let a hand caress her ankle, making her pull it towards her body, but only made her flinch in pain before putting it back to its previous position so he could continue to stroke it, much to her discomfort. 

“So, what should we do now? Any suggestions?” Dean asked halfway through his cigarette, while his eyes were still fixed on Cassie’s behind. Only a few drops spilled out of her now and then, so he decided it was time to get up. 

From his duffle bag, he pulled out a bottle of red wine. He had been foreseeing enough to pick one with a screw cap. “Mind if I borrow a glass?” He asked mischievously as he held up the bottle toward the parents who remained passive. The mom still cried silently, but he could see her shoulders move for every quiet sob. The dad had lowered his gaze as soon as he saw it wasn’t a device for them Dean had pulled out of the bag. 

“You know what? I’ll just find it myself.” He declared as he headed for the door, only shortly stopping in his tracks to deliver a smack on the woman’s ass, who was still bent over her husband’s legs, and then cackled as he heard her shriek before he left the room. 

When he came back, he had another one of their dining room chairs with him. Placing it in front of the window he entered earlier, he poured himself a glass of wine as he lit another Marlboro, but without sitting down. “What should we do next?” He contemplated with a little pout as he swirled the wine in the glass after putting the bottle down on the dresser next to the bed. “I feel like there’s so much potential. I mean, none of your holes are ruined yet,” he interjected the last sentence for clarification. 

As they didn’t present any suggestions, though he had expected none, he found a pair of scissors in his duffle bag. Sitting down behind Cassie, he led the scissor to the hem of her nightgown, causing her to twitch as the cold steel touched her skin on her lower back. In a fluent motion, he cut the delicate fabric all the way up to her neck. “Stay still, doll face, or I might accidentally cut you,” He warned in her ear as he led the scissor down each of her arms and in the end, pulled the cutup nightgown out from under her boxy body, which made her huddle together to hide from him. 

She was a late bloomer; barely had she developed, though there were still slight curves to her figure. Her hips were a little wider than her waist but other than that, her body was still that of a child. Her breasts were barely anything than peanuts. But if you looked at her mom, she didn’t have a lot of curves either. She was pretty compared to her age. He guessed she was in her early forties. Her belly revealed that she had carried a child with stretchmarks and loose skin, but she wasn’t fat. Her hips weren’t particularly wide and her breasts were a b-cup, tops. Though they also showed the signs of breastfeeding. 

Emptying the glass of wine, he placed it on the dresser next to the wine bottle and then dug into his duffle bag once again. This time, he drew out a camera and a telescope tripod and set it up in front of the window, so it had an overview of the whole scenario in front of him. He saw the looks the confused and scared dad sent him; Cassie didn’t sense much in her heartbroken state, where she tried to hide and deny everything that was happening. And her mother seemed more to be in a state of apathy caused by the abuse and failed attempt to protect her daughter.

Checking the angle one last time through the video camera, he winked with a lopsided smile, “Smile for the camera.” Pressing a button, the camera gave a ‘beep’ and a red light turned on.

“So, Mommy.” Gently Dean stroked her back as he kneeled down next to her. “You wanna get up?” Though he didn’t wait for an answer before he loosened one of the cuffs. Exhausted as she was, she didn’t resist when he turned her and lifted her with an arm under her knees and one on her back. Gently, he placed her on her chair, but immediately, she sat ramrod straight as it hurt, intensifying her muffled sniveling to hurtful cries, and was already on her way up when Dean – who had moved behind her - pulled her back down and cuffed her hands behind her back with the chain of the cuffs leading through the slacks of the backrest. Moving around, she finally found that sitting a little sideways hurt less. 

Before he turned away from her, he deftly with one hand, loosened the clasp of the dildo gag behind her head, and instantly, she spat it out on the floor. Then Dean took the third chair he had placed in front of the window and pulled it in front of hers where he sat down. Languidly, he swept his hand under her chin and tilted her head back to look at him. “What’s the matter, darling?” He asked with a wide smirk. 

It was as if that comment ignited something in her exhausted body, or maybe just his provoking expression and arrogant superior attitude. “You’re despicable.” She hissed back at him as another tear tore loose from her eye. 

“I might be. I might be.” He agreed softly with a pondering pout. “But I am a demon, so don’t expect much repentance from me. This is no more than a leisure activity for me. Like, you know, a hobby.” He shrugged indifferently as he finished. 

“Go to back hell!” She mustered to snarl at him through her tears.

“Oh, baby, been there, done that. I’ll only return to hell when I feel like it. There’s nothing that can send me back against my will. Not even your god because you know what?” Dean leaned closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. “He doesn’t care.” A chuckle built in his throat as he spoke the last word. Straightening up, he spoke at a normal conversation level again. “Now, how’s your ass, sweetheart? Is it sore?” He mocked with a fiendish smile as he still traced a spark of defiance in her tired eyes. 

At the next second, she spat in his face. 

Raising an eyebrow, Dean’s jaw clenched noticeably as his expression darkened, but then a smile dawned on his lips as he regained his composure and unclenched his jaw. His right hand impacted with her cheek and jerked her head to the side, as he let out a grunt of exertion. Immediately, it left her cheek red and prickling. Then his hand reached up, removed the spit from his face, only to harshly wipe it on her burning cheek. She tried to turn her head to keep it out of his reach, but he just followed as he leaned forward while he continued to trace just as harshly down over her lips before his hand traveled to the back of her neck where he grabbed onto a fistful of her hair and drew his face close to hers as she let out a gasp. Placing his left free hand on her cheek, his thumb traced brutally over it, down to her jaw, and over her lips again in the same demeaning gesture as the first time, as he said in a cold and level tone, “Now, why would you go ahead and do that? You realize that now, I have to punish you for that.” 

Moving his hand down to grab her jaw, he tightened his grip enough to cause a quiet whimper to seep over her lips before he met them in a bruising kiss. Pressing harder, she yelped in pain and gave his tongue access to intrude her mouth. With a hard bite in her lower lip, he broke off the kiss. “Think I better get my knife for this.” He threatened against her lips before letting her go with a condescending push and stood up. 

From the duffle bag, he had walked too so often tonight, he drew out the hunting knife. But instead of returning to her, he headed for her husband. “You’re gonna watch this. Same rules as before.” Dean warned with a sneer as he dragged the chair to face his wife and the empty chair in front of her. All while he submissively kept his head bowed, but moved uncomfortably around as the butt plug shifted inside him as the chair legs dragged over the carpet. 

Sitting down on the chair facing her, Dean, in one quick movement, grabbed onto her calves, led her legs on top of his, and pulled to make her scoot down, so she was resting with the upper part of her ass in the middle of the chair seat. She gave a surprised yelp as the sudden movement hurt her behind and then inhaled sharply as this new position put a strain on her cuffed wrists. Then he moved his chair closer, leaving the chair seats against each other. 

She tried with futility to reposition herself to make it hurt less but found no solace as he kept her in place. A little pull in the corner of his lip told her that he knew and enjoyed it. 

“You’ve been a bad girl,” He taunted as one of his hands left her to let the tip of the knife trace over her shoulder down to her collarbone, making her shiver as she felt how sharp the cold steel was. 

“You know what happens to bad girls, darling?” He asked as he cocked his head and let the knife run up her throat to her chin, making her head tilt back to avoid the sharp blade. “Bad girls, darling, they get punished.” A wide grin now spread on his face and bared his teeth almost as a lion baring its teeth to its pray. “Now, baby, spread your legs for me.” His green gaze dragged down her body to her pussy and let the knife follow in the wake of his eyes. By the way she stiffened more than she already was, he relished in her discomfort. “Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, you already have them spread so nicely for me. Considering how you _begged_ me to take you instead of Cassie. So, of course, you’re ready for me again.” A devilish smirk took its place on his lips now instead as he watched her face burn crimson by his words. 

“Now,” Dean said as he let the knife drag lazy patterns over her left thigh, “Do I need this, or are you gonna be a good girl?” Finally, the knife left her skin, and she breathed a sigh of relief as he held it up between then. 

She nodded hectically as her mouth felt dry as a bone, but as the seconds passed by, as Dean warningly raised an eyebrow, she remembered what he had said earlier, and answered in a small voice, “Good. I’m gonna be good,” and then swallowed loudly. 

Tilting his head down, he looked satisfied at her through his lashes and put the knife down on the floor before he reached for his belt with both hands to unbuckle it. Opening his jeans, and pulling them down, he scooted closer, leaving their noses under an inch from each other. “You’re gonna look into my eyes the whole time, baby. Got that?” He purred sensually as he led his member to her folds. As the tip of him touched her, she jolted by the bodily contact. 

“Do you know what the best lube is, darling?” He whispered before biting into his lower lip and slowly let it slide out from his teeth. “Your own sperm.” He grinned and swept his nose against hers as he latched onto her hips and pulled as his own hips shot forth, making him enter her folds completely. His grunt was outshouted by her high-pitched cry, as she was still so sore both places. 

“Mmh, this angle is good, Mommy.” Dean moaned out as he began moving back and forth on the chair as his hands moved her too. After the last round, it wasn’t the tightness he craved, but it would do for now. It still made his breath fill with lustful outbursts as his sensitivity wasn’t decreased as he had expected. After waiting so long for an ass, it was as if it was heightened somehow. 

“But even though it’s a good angle, this is a lot of work. You mind helping me out a little, Mommy?” His hand moved down to pinch her butt cheek, which made her jolt forward.” Oh, yeah, like that, baby. Mmm, your legs are spread so nicely for me.” The hand that had just pinched her behind, drifted over her thigh before it settled at her hip again to control her movements. 

“No. No, look at me.” He begged as her gaze drifted from his as the shame overwhelmed her. 

Slowly, she raised her blue eyes. As she met his green ones, two tears broke loose from her eyes and made more follow in an unbroken stream in a mix of hurt, humiliation, and indignation. Could it really be true that there would be no divine intervention to end this? She couldn’t recall a thing bad enough to make her and her family deserve this, but a part of her clung to the belief that there must be a reason why this was happening to them. Was God testing their faith? If so, He would only find her unwavering, she sternly told herself. 

“Good girl.” He cooed. For every time his hips shot forth, he pulled her toward him by her hips, making him thrust in a slow but hard pace into her. “Do you like being so close with me? Really get the intimacy going when you look deep into my eyes like that while I fuck you? Hmm?” He mocked with an almost lazy smile only interrupted by a faint grunt for every time he went into her. 

“No,” She sniffed, but steadily kept her eyes fixed to his. 

Her response made him hold still inside her as he leaned close, leaving his lips at her right ear. “I think we can get closer.” 

His comment confused her for a moment until she heard a click and the cuff around her right wrist came undone. Both his hands let go of her hips only to lock around her wrists with a vise-like grip and pulled them to her front where he cuffed her hand again. “I want you to lift your arms.” He instructed. Hesitantly, she raised her arms where Dean ducked his head under the chain and by her elbows, lowered her arms so the chain between the cuffs was behind his neck. The chain was so short she was forced to rest her forearms on his broad shoulders. His hands stroked along her arms, down her sides, and lastly, moved to her lower back where he pressed her closer until her breasts were against his naked chest. She gasped out as his rough movement pushed him deeper into her even though she thought it impossible. 

“There. Now we’re as close as we can get.” He playfully licked her lips, making her pull back, but pulled Dean with her by the chain behind his neck. Seeing her eyes widen with discontent, a chuckle escaped him. 

“We’re completely tangled into each other now, Mommy. There’s no escape.” A scornful sneer found its way into his entertained grinning at the last sentence. As he began moving again, he grabbed onto her hips to mold her body into the pace he set. 

She couldn’t distract herself in any way from feeling his naked chest rub against hers. How her thighs ground over the hem of his rough denim jeans onto his bare thighs and back, as his grasp on her hips manipulated her body against his as he wished while his hot breath brushed over her sensitive skin for every time he moaned out as he traveled deepest into her. 

“You thought we were close before. How do you like it now?” His soft moaning tone had a disdainful ring underneath when he continued without waiting for an answer, “Like how I completely intrude your personal space and force you to keep looking so intimately into my eyes? Like the way my hot breath hits your skin when I talk or moan? My naked body against yours? Me _inside_ you?” A contemptuous smirk pulled the tips of his lips further up until it was a full-on sneer. 

Clenching her jaw harder, she tried to endure it, but small high-pitched gasps of shame and pain found its way past her lips and only increased as he called attention to everything she tried to tune out and ignore. Like him pointing it out made her more hypersensitive to it than she already was. 

“I like how your big blue eyes keep looking into mine. Then I can see everything you feel. And, Mommy, you have no idea how much I relish in it.” Dean mocked unsparingly, making her close her eyes for a couple of seconds each time he forced himself inside her. 

“Oh, honey, there’s something I forgot to mention.” Dean breathed heavily against her lips as if it was something imperative he almost had forgot to mention, causing him to cease all his movements. “We’re so far down the rabbit hole now that there’s no way I’ll be able to come in your pussy. It’s too loose for me now after having the pleasure of enjoying both your ass and your daughters. But I’m not the kind of guy who does things halfway. So you know what that means or do you want me to tell you?” He paused only to witness how her eyes widened beyond what he thought possible as sheer terror was painted on her face. Even though her jaw was clenched, she couldn’t hide how her lower lip quivered more intensely as the seconds passed by. “That means,” Dean spoke so softly, it sounded like he was actually concerned for the consequences it had for her, but his next sentence was dripping with ridicule, “I’m gonna finish this in your ass.” At the last word, both his hands moved down to grab her ass with a bruising grip and made her gasp loudly in dreadful horror as a rising panic unfolded in her chest. 

“Thought that just this was your punishment, Mommy?” He didn’t even wait for an answer, as her expression was answer enough for him. “I’m sorry, Mommy.” Something in his voice and features changed and made it seem like he was truly sorry. “But you’ve been a bad girl, and I have no choice but to punish you, so you can learn to behave.” He explained in a sweet tone, but a little wrinkle between his eyebrows gave him an expression that almost made her believe as if he wished there was something he could do about it. But at the next sentence, everything remotely human evaporated from him as he taunted, “You’ve been a bad girl. And now I’m gonna rape your ass like this. Do you wanna know why this is a punishment?” Again, in his eagerness, he didn’t wait for an answer, but continued relentlessly, “You see, baby, this angle… uhh… it’s gonna hurt.” He narrowed his eyes and made a face as if he could actually physically feel the pain he was about to put her through. “If you think it hurt before when I plowed your ass as hard as I could, this is gonna hurt like fucking hell itself was trying to crawl up your ass. Yeah, like this, your little delicious orifice and my dick are not gonna cooperate.”

Her face morphed from crimson to ashen in a matter of seconds as his words settled in her and made pleas leak from her lips. “No. No, please. I promise not to do it again. I promise. No, please don’t do this. Please, I beg you. I’ve learned my lesson. Please…” 

Tilting his head down, he pursed his lips as if he found her pathetic pleas cute. “Sweetheart,” he began in a consoling voice. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I put up that video camera,” shortly he cocked his thumb to his left and saw how her wide blue eyes followed and her mouth appalled popped open. “And I’m gonna want something good to jack off to later and showing you mercy like this just doesn’t do it for me. I’m sorry.” His hand reached up, stroked her hair behind her ear, and then moved down to her cheek to stroke it just as gently, almost like he was trying to comfort her. 

Slowly pulling out of her, both his arms snaked around her waist and in one movement, dragged her up to sit astride his lap. First then, she tore her eyes from the camera as she latched on to his shoulders to keep her balance, which made Dean smile as his hands drifted up her sides to her back and down to her hips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this position.” He said full of anticipation but more like it was mostly to himself as he lifted her. Wrapping his right arm around her waist, he used his left hand to put himself in position as he slowly let her slide down on him. As the tip of him breached into her second hole, her body became taut as a bow and fought against his grip on her that forced her downward. 

Immediately realizing what he meant about the angle as the pain tore through her body. Her breath traveled rapidly through her teeth, clenched together as all her muscles protested, and mixed with high-pitched whimpers as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and uselessly tried to raise herself to escape the burning pain as he widened her, but it was no use. 

When he was halfway in, he, with a grunt, brutally forced her the rest of the way down on him, making Dean throw his head back as he moaned out because of this new tightness, but it was drowned out by her pained shriek. 

With his strong grip on her, he raised her against her will and forced her down on him as his hips shot up to go even deeper into her tight hole. If he thought, he was sensitive before, it was amplified now in a whole new way he hadn't experienced before. On the other hand, this was the first time he had waited so long for an ass since he began. It made him speculate if he should recreate this and try to wait just as long next time to see if the effects would be just as delightful. 

Two more times, he forced her down on his length as she cried out and he exclaimed his satisfaction when he turned his attention to her husband. “Hey, Daddy?” Dean called, making the man jump as Dean addressed him directly. At the corner of his eye, he had noticed how he had kept his head lowered and only glanced shortly up at them now and then like a dog who knew damn well it shouldn’t have shredded that couch cushion. 

“Well, I know where Cassie gets her docile behavior from.” Dean shot him a wink as he saw him cringe more than he already did. “Enjoying the show, Daddy?” He smirked mischievously. 

“No,” He stammered in a dead and submissive voice, and for now, Dean let him be as he focused his attention on the woman on top of him, who had, up until now, appreciated the short break as her behind felt almost raw. Where Dean on the contrary, only felt the burning need chase through his bloodstream, but somehow, he controlled himself enough to drag out her humiliation a little more before he would unleash himself completely. 

“What about you help me out a little, Mommy?” Dean proposed playfully as he licked her neck, causing her to pull back, but made her bend forward with a cry as the movement made the angle of his dick into her ass unbearable. 

“Come on,” Dean chuckled impishly, “You can't expect me to do all the work.” His hands circled the globes of her ass to find a good spot. At the next second, he pinched her buttock so hard, he was sure he would leave a bruise. It caused the desired effect and made her raise herself to escape the pain, only so he could drive her back down on his length with a grunt she accompanied in a pained high-pitch. 

Pinching her again, her body flew upward several inches only so he could force her back down and continued this slow but harsh pace. For every other thrust, he couldn’t help but mock her with various comments, “Oh yeah, like that, Mommy. Oh, you make my dick so hard. Guess this is a whole new position for you, huh? How are you liking it so far? How do you like riding my dick? You scream so loud I can barely hear myself think. Wow, you move your hips like a real whore on top of me. You know it’s not often girls get to be in the commanding position with me, so you should actually enjoy it while it lasts. It’s a fucking privilege, baby. Let me hear you enjoy it! No? Really? You ungrateful bitch. And I thought you pissed me off just because you wanted a piece of this. Yeah, you only defied me so I would be forced to deliver a disciplinary action to you. Are you a bad girl who deliberately defies me to receive my special disciplinary action, huh? You fucking dirty slut, yes, you are.” Dean kept mocking and taunting her until he felt her tears drip down on his chest as her body shifted between being rigid and shaking with the hurt he caused her, and he could hear in her screams and half-finished pleas how his member tortured her to agony. The sheer gratification from that made him overlook the fact that her eyes were closed longer and longer at a time, so she only rarely met his hungry gaze, but with this new vicious rhythm, her body revealed all that he would read in her eyes anyway. 

His body was damp by the exertion it was and it mixed with hers caused by her suffering as his body rubbed against hers. The veins stood out in his arms as he used his strength on her, and pleasurable grunts were forced through his clenched teeth for every time he dragged her back down on him to completely encase his member with her tight ass. 

As his release built in him, and he felt the need to go harder and faster, he knew he needed to get her into another position. In between two thrusts, he scooted them to her chair, so violently, it tipped backward. Her back arched as the backrest of the chair slammed onto the floor and her backside impacted with the backrest, making her face curl into a new grimace of profound pain as the wind got knocked out of her, as she had no way to brace for the fall as her hands were uselessly cuffed behind his neck. His hands took off his own fall as he solidly placed them on each side of her head, and his knees squeezed in between the chair seat and her legs, effectively forming a prison around her body. Immediately, he began to thrust inexorably into her to chase his release. 

As if this angle wasn’t worse enough in itself compared to when she was on top of him, her shoulders were held back by his hands planted unwaveringly on each side of her head, magnifying the force he was using to push himself so deep into her, it felt like her skin cracked. When her lungs had recovered from the hard impact with the wooden backrest, she heaved in a deep breath only to scream out. Scream for him to stop and to try to ease the pain, but it was fruitless. Her body twisted as the stabbing and throbbing pain coursed through her. 

Dean relished in the way her screams were lined with everything he did to her. “Are you resisting disciplinary action? Are you? If you resist disciplinary action, I might have to _prolong_ it! I’m gonna finish my disciplinary action in your ass, baby!” His taunting growl rumbled throughout the room, making all three of them shiver at the weight it carried as he ferociously and savagely hurled his body forward to get as deep as possible into her. The wild frenzy of his approaching orgasm drove him new levels of bestiality as he fought to thrust harder and harder into her while his breath became more ragged by the second. His right hand closed around her throat and her scream came to a sudden halt as he with black eyes shouted out, “I’m gonna finish my disciplinary action in your ass! I’m finishing this in your ass, you dirty skank! Oh, fuck! I’m gonna finish my disciplinary action in your ass! I’m gonna finish my disciplinary action in your ass! I’m gonna fucking come in your ass, you fucking slut!” His wild condescending chant came to an end as he threw his head back and groaned out his gratification as he spilled deep into her ass. Two last thrusts and he had unloaded the rest of him into her tight hole with as many satisfied grunts she accompanied with choked up whines. 

“Ah, maybe I should sign up for the army. I think I just got a taste for disciplinary actions.” He chuckled tiredly as his head dropped to her chest where he wiped his sweaty forehead against her heated skin. His breath traveling rapidly in and out in between the small sighs leaking from him. 

It wasn’t until she really started writhing and twitching under him, he realized his hand was still tightly locked around her throat. As he let go, she sucked in a deep breath and panted quickly between her wailing sobs that sent shivers down his spine, as he was still deep inside her. 

When he finally gathered the strength to lift his head, his eyes were green again as he opened them and sighed out before he slowly pulled out of her. He could feel how his load already pulsed thickly out of her widened hole as soon as he slipped out of her. Underneath him, she twitched as the pain increased by the absence of him before it gradually decreased. 

With his right hand, he grabbed onto the chain behind his neck and led it over his head, making her hands fall lifelessly to her chest. As he assembled enough strength to get to his feet, she immediately rolled to her side to curl up as she heartbrokenly sobbed. 

“Stay,” Dean commanded like he was talking to a dog as he pointed towards her before pulling his jeans up and closing them. In the state she was in, he didn’t deem it necessary to chain her to something, so he fished out the pack of Marlboro’s and lit one before pouring himself a glass of wine and sat down in the chair in front of the tipped over one to watch his artwork. The way she had pulled her knees up to her chest actually gave him a perfect view of the hole he had just viciously used. He could see his pinching had indeed left bruises. The blue and purple color was beautifully scattered on her buttocks. Bigger red streaks were oozing from her behind now, probably from the strained angle from which he had taken her. 

Dean had finished the glass of wine when there was half a cigarette left. After that round, he had been thirsty and alcohol didn’t affect him in the same way or as quickly now that he was a demon. 

Putting the glass down on the dresser next to the bed, he decided he wanted to play a little with the dad. Straddling him, the man sat ramrod straight, but then flinched as the butt plug hurt, and lastly, pulled as far back from Dean as the backrest allowed. But it didn’t help much as Dean followed and made sure there were never more than three inches between their noses as he rested his arm without the cigarette on his shoulder. “So, Daddy, you shouldn’t be left out of all the fun.” Dean deliberately wiggled on his lap causing the man under him to twitch as the butt plug shifted inside him. “How’re you feeling? All tied up, not able to do anything to help your wife and daughter. No one to hear any of you and come and help you because I warded the house. Having your fate decided by a demon, by a rapist. You must feel _devastated_.” His voice lined with the right amount of compassion while his face fell into the right folds of sympathy. “There’s absolutely nothing you can do. You can’t escape me or fight me, you can call for help all you want, but it’s pointless as my wards are impenetrable by anyone and anything other than me. You could beg me for mercy, but let’s face it, I’m a demon. I don’t exactly do mercy with my toys. That’s right. You’re all my little toys now. And I don’t throw away my toys until I’m done with them.” He thoughtfully took a drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke out in his face, so his eyes watered and he coughed, as Dean added, “Or they’re worn out.” A wide maniacal grin spread on his face as he took a last drag, leaned over the man under him to put it out in the ashtray on the dresser behind him. 

“Now, what game should I play with you, my little toy?” Dean turned his head and whispered sensually in his ear before leaning back so he could look into his eyes that frightened met his, but then dropped. Now his other arm rested on his shoulder too, so he was encaged by Dean’s body.

“That butt plug still up there good?” Dean ducked his head in an attempt to catch his hazel gaze that so actively tried to avoid his, but without luck. 

“Yes.” The dad whispered in a low and submissive voice. Again making Dean think that Cassie got her easily provoked compliant behavior from him. There was a little more fight in her mother. 

“Feel like replacing it with something else?” Dean’s index finger laid under his chin and forced him to level his head. 

Shortly, he met Dean’s green eyes, as he shook his head and stammered, “N-no.” As panic engulfed him. 

“Hmm. Thought so.” Dean nodded thoughtfully as he tried to decide what to do with him, but in the same breath realized his energy had tapered off somehow after his round with the man’s wife. Grabbing onto his jaw instead, he turned his head from side to side as he studied him with a contemplating pout. Only a few seconds later, inspiration sleeted into his mind, causing a lopsided smile to come forth on his mouth. 

“I think I just had the best idea ever, Daddy,” Dean said excitedly before he determined met his lips in a bruising kiss. Rubbing harshly against him, he made the butt plug shift, causing him to whimper and allowed Dean’s tongue access. 

At the next second, Dean gathered a surge of power and let his demon-self hurl down the man’s throat in the same instance as he loosened the right cuff. As the last of him left his own body, and he resided in this new one, his own body slumped lifelessly on top of him. Pulling the chain of the handcuffs free of the backrest, he pushed his own departed body to the floor. Standing up, he pulled the butt plug out. “Uh, that tingles,” He noted with a sharp inhale and then shuddered as he threw it to the floor as well and pulled the boxers and shorts up. Finding the key, he unlocked the other cuff. 

Cracking his neck to both sides, he turned towards Cassie on the bed and smiled devilishly as his eyes turned black. “Daddy’s out to play.”


	6. Daddy, please don't

At first, Cassie couldn’t make sense of what she was seeing. She watched in horror as she realized that this demon now inhabited her dad’s body as her dad’s gentle eyes turned black like Dean’s had done so many times. Her gaze whipped from the lifeless body on the floor and to her dad standing in front of the bed. The black eyes faded and his own color came forth, but his face took on a new expression, an expression she didn’t even know her dad could muster, making him look like a stranger. Her heart was about to evolve into a wild, winged creature in her ribcage when he directed his attention to himself instead of her, and her heart, surprisingly enough, took it down a notch. Locking gazes with her mom, who was still lying hurt on the floor, she, underneath the exhaustion and shame on her older face, saw appall, confusion, repulsion, fright – the same emotions as her own, mirrored in her mom’s features. 

As Dean removed his eyes from Cassie and looked down at himself, he moved a little around to get a feel of the body. Closing his eyes, he shifted his weight, bent and stretched different parts. It felt as if he had sat in the same position too long and had made him stiff. Dean didn’t like being in other bodies than his own, though he could possess bodies like any other demon, but home was home. 

What he first noticed, and had to get used to, was the lower height. The next was the lesser muscle mass. He could feel that his limbs didn’t move with the same strength or as fluent as his own. 

It took at least a few minutes to be settled in a new body, or maybe it did for him because it was so rarely he possessed anyone. It was as if his mind’s concept of his body had to readjust. Like when he moved his hand in this new body, it was almost like he could physically see the astral projection of his ‘real’ body until he was completely settled. If he did too much or too violent movements in the first few minutes, his mind, in some weird way, rejected the body and would ultimately cast him out if he didn’t give it time to adjust properly. 

As he opened his eyes again and looked down at himself, he felt how his mind was already adjusting. “Well, let’s see what we have to work with here…” He said as he pulled at the hem of the boxers and shorts, and got a look of the size he was now working with. “Well… he he… that’s slightly disappointing, Daddy. No wonder your wife screamed so much when I raped her. But don’t worry, I have other ways to make up for that. Don’t worry.” Dean could communicate with the man he had possessed inside himself. That he spoke the words aloud was more a display for his wife and daughter.

As he was fully adjusted, he closed his eyes once again and with a mental heave, he pulled the man, which meat suit he now inhabited, forward, so he could see, hear, and feel what his body did but out of his control. “Now you’ve got first row, Daddy,” Dean whispered and felt how the panic unfolded anew in the incapacitated man. His emotions, his words were like a quiet whisper in the back of his mind and he could easily abstract from it. 

Dean decided that he wanted to have some fun before he would exercise his original plan with this body, so he walked over to the tipped over chair next to the woman, and pulled it up. 

“Get up on the chair.” He demanded, and made her jolt as she locked gazes with him, but then her eyes dropped again as she kept lying on the floor. As a side thought, Dean found that he still had to get used to the new voice. It felt more fragile and wasn’t as deep as his own. 

After a few seconds, it was clear she wouldn’t obey his command, making him grab onto the chain between her cuffs and dragged her to a standing position, releasing a startled and hysteric scream from her followed by a string of protests. He pulled on the chain with so much force, she bumped into his chest when she was on her feet. 

Her weight made him take a small step back – something that wouldn’t have happened in his own body. By her upper arms, he pushed her down to sit on the chair and at the next moment, when she was halfway on her way to her feet again with a pained scream, he straddled her and forced her back down on the chair with a thud, quickly followed by a whine from her. 

Grabbing onto her cheeks, he sealed his lips to hers and kept her head in place as he swallowed her cries while she fought to get away from the pain from her ass. It wasn’t many seconds before a couple of tears streaked down to wet his hands. 

The hard wooden seat felt like sandpaper on her behind and having his weight on top of hers, pressing her butt cheeks against the hard surface, made her cry louder into his mouth and made her bang her fists against his chest. The chest that was so familiar. The soft hands on her cheeks, so well known, but their actions contradicted the ones she knew. Just like his lips and tongue, she knew them so well, but their doing was foreign as he dominated the kiss. 

As Dean kissed her more sternly – her mouth open from the pained outbursts and protests made it easy for his tongue to gain access – his hands moved down to get a hold of her wrists and held them against her stomach. He could feel the strain it put on the weaker muscles of this body, though his demon strength made him able to hold her down without budging much, but the muscles were already aching and permeated. It was a funny feeling, actually. His demon strength exceeded the body’s physical limitations, but he could feel every protest of the muscle tissue as she continued to try to pull her wrists out of his grip while shivering and shifting her weight under him in a hopeless attempt to find a less painful position. 

In his head, he felt how the man screamed for him to stop, to leave his body and not use it against his family. Digging a little around, Dean felt more of the man’s sense of self and dug out that his name was David. He was called Dave. 

Ripping his lips from hers, he asked, “How does it feel to get kissed like that by your husband?” He couldn’t hold a sly smile off his lips as his tongue traced over them. 

“You’re not my husband.” She sneered through her clenched teeth as she bravely met his eyes with her misty ones. 

“But I am.” He said guilefully. “Look at me,” He implored in a honeyed voice as he leaned closer. “Sharon.” He whispered enticingly against her lips and made her twitch by the use of her name. 

For a moment, his voice sounded almost like her husband’s, but as she looked up at him, and really _looked_, she could barely recognize him. The way his features were twisted into a grimace of menace made him look anything but her husband. His eyes that were so warm, and kind, and devoted to God and this family, were now so cold she could almost feel the icy vapor emit from them. His lips smiled, but too gruesome, and it didn’t reach his eyes. The arrogance and taunt shone through in his features and his body language. 

“You know, now that I’ve possessed your husband, I have access to all his memories.” Dean started matter-of-factly as he took the chain of the cuffs in one hand, so he could tap his temple with his left index finger. “The sex is boring, by the way.” He continued with a shrug before he leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, “Or that’s my opinion, really.” Leaning back, he couldn’t stop a chuckle from building in his throat as he shot her a cocky wink. Though her cheeks had already been red, they turned crimson now at the exposure of something so private to her, and he relished in it. 

Sharon felt the disgust and chagrin burn in her chest and slowly rise in her by the thought of him watching their most private moments like a reality show. The emotion was so strong it almost overshadowed the constant pain from her behind where she without a stop tried to sit in a way that hurt the least. She barely registered that her body wouldn’t stop shivering and that her tear ducts were out of her control. 

Or maybe it was a bluff, she helplessly told herself. He hadn't disclosed any intimate details, so he could be lying. He was a demon, after all! That was what they did. Lie, cheat, kill, wreak unholy havoc wherever they go. 

But he did know her name now. 

“Your whole lives are boring, actually. But there is one thing that’s really interesting.” Dean went on with an intriguing tone. “Do you wanna know, _Sharon_?” The eagerness sneaked into his voice as he leaned closer, and alluringly lingered over the syllables of her name.

Clenching her teeth harder, she defiantly returned his cold gaze. She wouldn’t play this sick game of his. He had already done so much to her that she doubted it could get any worse for her. She was tired, exhausted actually, shameful, in pain. By now, she knew that even though she did exactly as he said, he still couldn’t be trusted. The experience flickered before her inner eye as he promised to take her instead of Cassie, but broke his word and harmed her daughter anyway. 

Dean realized she wouldn’t respond when he saw that obstinate spark in her blue eyes. With a deep inhale, he grabbed onto her cheeks. “I still want a verbal response. That hasn’t changed, you religious fanatic.” He sneered through his teeth. 

“No, I don’t want to know.” She hissed back while trying to wrench her head free of his grasp. 

As he let go of her, he threw his head back with a laugh. “Sharon, sweetheart,” Dean began in a soft tone where he caressed her name almost as if he really cared. For a second, he sounded like her husband and not the demon parading as him. 

“You don’t have a choice here. Unless you want me to perforate both your eardrums, but then you won't be able to hear your daughter’s screams. And I really want that.” As he shortly paused, he noticed how the underlying threat was the first step to her surrender. Her eyes flickered, her shoulders came forth and slumped, how she clenched and unclenched her teeth as if to taste the atmosphere around her while her lips turned into a worried thin line. 

“So, you’re gonna sit there like a good girl and listen to this story and maybe, when I’m done, I will leave your husband’s body without fatally hurting it before doing so. Do I make myself clear?” Now, his tone was entirely deprived of any softness, only scornfulness lathered his words, and for every word, he watched her crimson face turn paler and paler until almost all of that stubborn spark in her eyes had lost its power and she conceded with a fragile, “Yes.”

“Good girl,” He cooed as the back of his fingers stroked her still moist cheek. “Remember when Dave had been to a conference before Cassie was born? The one in Seattle where his flight was canceled due to bad weather?” Again, he spoke in that soft, benevolent way, and she felt herself nod. Hoping his fingers on her cheek wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Well, Dave here went down into the hotel bar and had a few. No abnormal in that, but he started to chat with another woman in that bar. Now, you had trouble getting pregnant. Dave was tired of your whining about ovulation and calculating and scheduling sex.” Dean held a pregnant pause to let the words sink in. Already, he could see the disbelieve painted on her face. Hoping he was lying but had to admit that he couldn’t conjure up a story this precise without any direct source material – her husband’s memories. 

“He just wanted something…” Dean shortly looked up to find the right word. “Uncomplicated.” Leaning closer, she could feel his lips move against hers at that last word before he pulled a few inches back. “Just sex for the sake of sex. Or at least he realized that as he chattered away with this beautiful woman. So one drink became two and two become more and before he knew it, he was in her hotel room having uncomplicated, unscheduled sex. He put on his clothes, took his flight home the next day and never looked back. Never said anything to anyone, he didn’t even think about it ever since.” Throughout his monolog, he spoke as if he was sorry to be the bearer of bad news while he put his face into the right folds of concern. As if he didn’t want to cause her harm, but knew it was the right thing to tell the truth. 

“You’re lying.” Sharon insisted with a small reignited opposition, but the way he delivered the lines made Sharon’s conviction waver. He did know all the details, but a part of her wouldn’t believe he was telling the whole truth. Dave would never hurt her like that. Would never violate the sacred institution of their marriage.

“Am I?” Dean cocked his head and felt a devious smile spread on his lips as he heard Dave screaming in his head that yes, she was pretty but he would never hurt Sharon like that. He had thanked her for her company and gently declined her invitation before going to his own room alone. 

“How can I convince you that I’m right?” Dean said as if he hadn't heard the man in his head. With his index finger crossing his lips, he pondered, “Let’s see. You became a couple on the 29th of April. You got married on that same date exactly a year later because you were so in love. You didn’t have sex until your wedding night. If Cassie had been a boy, you would’ve named him Timothy. Last anniversary, Dave gave you a diamond in your wedding ring. One for every five years you’ve been together. Do you believe me now, Sharon?” Laying out the details he now knew planted a seed of doubt deep in her. He could see it in her eyes that now and then darted from his for a second. How her mouth opened in confusion, how she discouragingly bit her lower lip, and how she vaguely shook her head to deny it as the uncertainty and insecurity spread on her face and her posture. It was all answer enough to his question, and a seed of doubt was enough victory for him for now. 

“Now be a good girl and stay put.” Dean purred as he caressed her cheek before getting to his feet. Retrieving the key, he had used to unlock his own handcuffs, from the pocket of the shorts, he swiftly opened her left cuff. For a moment, she was confused by the gesture, maybe because she was still trying to digest that little seed he had managed to plant in her, so Dean could with ease lead her hands behind the chair back before she regained the ability to protest, but by then it was already too late. His demon strength made him able to keep her hands behind her back as he led the chain of the handcuffs through the slats in the backrest and finally trapped her left wrist again. 

Walking past her, his left hand stroked over her naked shoulder on his way to the duffle bag and made her shudder. Returning from the bag, Dean carried two pieces of rope and picked up the spreader bar from the floor where he had tossed it earlier. 

“No, no, what are you doing? Stop. Stop it! Don’t!” Sharon began when Dean kneeled beside the chair and started tying her ankle to the chair leg. As he sat beside her, she couldn’t kick him with her free foot and too soon, she felt the harsh rope tighten around her ankle, no matter how violently she fought. When he proceeded to her other leg, a hysterical note started to rise in her voice as she first demanded him to stop, then tried to persuade him, and finally begged him. 

“Sharon, I don’t know if Dave tells you this enough,” Dean said softly as he took the spreader bar in his hands and locked it around her right thigh, pulled her legs apart by her knees, and locked it around her left thigh, all while she incessantly and more panicky let out one plea after the other. “But you’re beautiful, Sharon. Especially like this.” At the last word, he extended the bar and spread her legs as much as physically possible with her ankles tied to the chair legs. Now he had made sure she would stay in that hurtful position – both physically for her behind, but also mentally, just sitting there, exposed, unable to do anything. 

Dean let the middle finger of his right hand swipe through her folds and straightened up as he noted, “Still wet,” and licked his now wet finger. “I taste a little blood.” Shooting her a wink, he wiped the rest off on his shorts as he finally headed for the bed. 

As soon as Dean turned his attention to Cassandra, her body tensed up, and she tried to huddle closer to the wall even though she was already flush with it. 

“Leave her alone! Please!” Sharon began behind him when he was halfway to the bed.

“Sharon,” Dean sighed as he slowly turned around. His thumb and index finger of his right hand pinched the bridge of his nose. “When do you learn to shut the _fuck up_!” By the last two words, Dean had made his way to the chair and slapped her. A small choked whine escaped her but was replaced by a whimper when he grabbed on to her chin and leveled her head. Forcing her to look up at him as he loomed over her. “When will you get into your head that there’s _nothing_ you can do? I’m the one in complete control here.” He sneered through his clenched teeth before letting go of her, but only as long as it took him to remove Dave’s wedding ring around his finger. Holding on to her chin in a vice-like grip, he held the gold wedding ring up in front of her. “Open up.” He demanded as he tipped his head a little back to be able to look down on her. 

Her blue gaze flickered between his eyes and the ring he held up, and at the next second, her lips became a pale thin line. Repositioning his fingers to her cheeks, he slowly pressed harder and harder until she couldn’t hold back a pained whine and he quickly shoved the ring as far back in her throat as he could. With the heel of his right hand, he shut her mouth as he shoved it against her chin, making her teeth clatter against each other. Still, with the heel of his hand on her chin, he pushed her head as far back as it could and with his left hand and massaged her throat until he felt her swallow thickly against her will. Her body shook several as she coughed to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of the ring passing through her throat.

“Good girl,” He cooed, but didn’t remove his hand, instead, his eyes found hers. “When this night is over, you’ll have to comb through your own shit to get it back. Or maybe I’ll make it easier for you and thread that ring through your ass with your husband’s small dick.” Dean sneered and let her go with a demeaning push. Few seconds later, he had picked up the dildo gag from the floor, and with a pinch of her butt cheek, she opened her mouth in a gasp as she flinched and deftly, he got the dildo gag into her mouth and secured it behind her head. Leaning down from his place behind the chair, his head was in line with hers, both his hands laid on her shoulders. “If as much as a sound leaves you, I will cut off our eyelids and fixate your head so you can’t look anywhere else than what your husband is about to do to your daughter.” He whispered in her ear before straightening up and turned his attention to the bed. Already, he heard a helpless sniffing behind him. 

Every time he made his way back and forth between them, he couldn’t help but glance down at his own body on the floor. It was a strange sight. After all, he could count on one hand how many times he had possessed someone else. 

“Now, Cassie. You’ve been neglected long enough now. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Dean smirked as he neared her. With renewed force, she tried to back farther away from him as if she by some miracle could squeeze through the wall itself, while she curled herself up more than Dean thought possible to hide her naked body. A low whimper started to seep from her around the dildo gag, and it only rose in volume as he came closer. 

_“Don’t you touch her! Do not touch her! I will kill you myself!”_ Dave screamed in Dean’s head. 

_“I’d like to see you try, Dave.”_ Dean retaliated in his mind. The thoughts were a one-way street. Dean could hear everything from him, but Dave could only hear what thoughts Dean allowed him to hear. Up until now, he had ignored the vague protests when he was toying with his wife, but Dave really upped his game now where he was going for Cassie. 

When Dean crawled onto the bed, Cassandra’s whimper escalated to a muffled scream. Tears were already leaving her eyes. 

_“I will rip your soul from your body and escort you back to hell myself! You hear me, you despicable creature!?”_ He felt the underlying panic building in Dave by the prospect of what Dean was about to make him do. 

The sound of his voice in his head wasn’t loud enough to distract him, even though the man screamed heatedly inside him. But he did raise an impressed eyebrow by his sudden boldness and the level of threats he could suddenly think of now where Dean wasn’t in front of him but inside him. Though it was still more of a background noise you could easily tune out, but for the sake of the game, he answered him, _“The more you threaten me, the more I’ll do to her, Dave.” _

A smile spread on his lips when he felt Dave helplessly cry out as Dean let him feel his determination. 

“Now, Cassie. Are you gonna be a good girl and do as Daddy says?” Dean asked with a mischievous smile. She was already shaking her head in an attempt to deny what was about to happen. “Shh. Don’t worry, Cassie. Daddy’s gonna be good to you if you’re a good little girl.” She was clinging to the wall with no way of escape when Dean’s hand reached up to put her tangled blonde hair behind her ear and then moved down to stroke her tear-stained cheek. Her hazel eyes, big with fright, looked timidly back at him. The tears gathering at the corner of her shiny eyes made them look even bigger. 

“You know Daddy would never hurt you, right, Cassie?” As Dean paused, she came with a small imperceptible nod. “I know what you wanna say.” He said with a raised eyebrow when he saw the aversion in her eyes and her lips moving around the dildo gag. The corners of her mouth were still red from earlier. 

“You’re not my dad.” Dean mocked in a light voice before his tone got that hard edge to it at the end of the sentence that she now recognized even though it was used with her dad’s voice. She could see his features darken and it was like she could visibly see the demon’s face shine through in her dad’s. Like he was wearing a mask. 

The fear galloped through her, turned her heart into that wild winged creature, flapping incessantly against her ribs in a way that made her sure you could visibly see it. Her breathing accelerated as that foreboding look in his eyes unfolded. 

“But Cassie. He’s in here with me.” A smirk spread on his lips as he tapped his index finger against his temple. “And he can see, hear, feel and even taste and smell everything I do. I can hear him yapping away,” Leaning closer, Dean enjoy the way she tried to press herself through the mattress as if it would reveal itself to be a portal for her to escape through. “But even though he screams, I can only hear a whisper.” He said in a quiet sensuous tone, underlining the meaning of his words. 

Straightening his upper body, he with one quick movement, latched onto her ankles, releasing a high-pitched muffled whine from her, and pulled until the chain of her handcuffs stopped her body, so she was now lying on her back, stretched out. Letting his hands run up her calves, he spread her legs by her knees, making room for him to lie between them. Her small body shook while she struggled to back away from him, but planting his left hand on the mattress next to her head, just above her shoulder, stopped her effectively from moving upwards and away from him. 

Up until now, he had rested on his knees but now lowered his body to hers. He could feel how rigid her body was, as it always was when he was on top of her. Her thighs trembled against his sides while her tear-filled eyes shifted between being squeezed shut and flickering between his eyes, the wall, and her mom. As he rubbed against her and felt the blood rush to his groin, he appreciated being in a ‘fresh’ body, or should he say being in a body equipped with a fresh dick and stamina. 

“Now, Cassie, don’t worry. It won't hurt as much as Daddy’s cock isn’t as big as mine.” He scoffed with a small chuckle at the end of it. 

Cassandra could feel the bile rise in her throat as she felt her dad’s body against hers. She didn’t know what was worse – having Dean so close to her or Dean in her dad’s body. They were both sickening scenarios but in different ways. 

Suddenly, it was as if everything happened in slow-motion and it felt like she had cotton in her ears when Dean said, “Better get rid of this. I want to feel your skin against mine.” And proceeded to pull the t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. The dildo gag in her mouth felt too big and as if it was about to choke her. She heaved in small quick breaths through her nose and around the gag, but she couldn’t get enough air to her lungs. Her vision was blurred by the tears that streamed in small rivers from her eyes. 

“Are you ready to get Daddy’s dick, my sweet little girl?” Dean whispered in her ear and then licked her cheek, and like a whiplash, everything sped up and moved too quick like a carousel about to throw her off. 

“It won't hurt much. I promise, my little girl.” Dean soothed as he pulled down the shorts and boxers and for the first time got to feel what he was working with. But somehow, it suited him fine with a smaller size for what he had planned to do with her. 

_“Get away from her! Don’t touch her, demon! Please, don’t make me do this. This is ghoulish!”_ Dave’s voice had sounded without a stop in his head since he had laid down between her legs. He felt how first, he was filled with indignation, then a desperate note had started to rise in him before it tipped over the verge and became a helpless plea with an underlying repulsion. And Dean could tell that if Dave had full control of his body right now, he would throw up, which just made a smile cross his lips. 

To their side, Sharon struggled against the restraints, but to his surprise, she stayed quiet. Her eyes constantly averted the scenario in front of her, but still, her gaze ventured to peek at them now and again as a prey that’s scared to death, but have to keep their eyes on the predator to assess the situation. The third time her blue eyes found them, he sent her a wink that instantly made her eyes shoot to the side. 

Returning his attention to Cassie, he felt the delightful lust tickle through him and he had to suppress a shudder. “You know what the best lube is, Cassie? Hmm? No? Do you, Daddy?” Dean asked as he positioned himself at her entrance, making her flinch and a small whine seeped from her. 

Finally, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head toward the wall as she couldn’t stand the sight in front of her. If she kept looking, she was sure she would throw up. She was scared that she could choke on it because of the gag and scared for what Dean might do to her if she did. 

Slowly, Dean began pushing into her and let out a small moan as he felt her soft, warm and still wet tightness, making her stiffen even more as he intruded her. It made the soreness in her behind escalate to a direct pain by the pressure and movement. 

Dean still had to put some weight behind his advance, but no way near as much as the first time with her in his own body. There was still some resistance and protests from her inner walls, but the fact that she was already wet from his previous load, and the obvious smaller size, made him slide easier into her in a fluent motion. 

First, her thighs pressed against his sides to try to push him away, but that meant she was closer to him. When he was halfway in, she decided she would rather touch as little of him as possible, so she removed her legs from his sides and spread them as far out as she could. As Dean felt it, he paused his advance into her and let out a chuckle. 

“Oh, so nice of you to make way for me. Does this mean you like it, huh? Do you like having your dad on top of you like this? Hmm, Cassie? Do you like to feel Daddy’s dick inside of you with nothing in between?” Dean moaned, and for each question, he moved closer to her ear until he was so close, his teeth captured her earlobe and made her flinch, accompanied by a perturbed whimper. 

She could close her eyes, so she couldn’t see him, but she couldn’t cover her ears and be free of his voice, or avoid the so well-known smell of him. It felt so wrong to hear him talk like that… moan like that – she could barely form the thought in her head and didn’t dare letting her mind visualizing the rest. 

“Daddy’s is gonna be so good to you, sweetheart,” He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he licked from her jawline and all the way up to her temple, releasing a sob from her and a mental retch from Dave. 

“Taste that, Dave? How does it taste? Tell me.” Dean demanded to know. Speaking aloud to the trapped man inside him was a constant statement that her dad was present in some form and also reminded Sharon of what was happening even if she didn’t look at the scenery in front of her. 

Resuming his advance into her, Cassie’s sobs now came in a continuous string, and he let out a breathy moan as he was deepest inside and again held still. He could feel that he didn’t have as much in this body to fill her with – he didn’t even hit her cervix. But this was just a kind of foreplay to his real plan. 

“How does it feel, Cassie?” He moaned into her ear as he pulled back and entered her more sternly with a louder moan. Removing his left hand above her shoulder, it traveled down and laid on her hip instead. As she had craned her head as much as she could towards the wall to Dean’s right, he snaked his right hand in between her shoulder and her chin that was pressed to her shoulder, prohibiting her in moving away in the most obvious direction she would be headed. Sliding his hand under her head, she pushed against him to stop his hand, but eventually, he was able to lay it flat on the mattress. 

“There, that’s better.” He purred into her ear and ended with a moan as he pushed into her again, upholding a slow rhythm in and out of her. 

Her sobs drowned out some of his words, but it was still so clear that it was her dad’s voice. Quickly, she began focusing on the pain instead. The pain on her insides. The pain that spread to her behind for every time he pushed into her. The pain in her jaw from biting as hard as she could into the silicone gag in her mouth. The headache she had gotten from all her crying and she focused on how it increased for every sob. Focused on it all to try to ignore her dad lying on top of her, moaning as he… violated her. She couldn’t get herself to even think the r-word. But as she focused on her pain, she had to admit that it, in fact, did hurt slightly less as Dean had promised. And then she remembered why it hurt less. With a slight shake of her head, she did something she never thought she would do. She imagined the lesser of two evils – she imagined that Dean was the one on top of her. Or he was, but she pretended that it was his body and not the one currently on her. 

Dean moved as slowly as ever in and out of her, really giving both Cassie and Dave a chance to feel what was happening. With an already heavy breath, he whispered into her ear, “Do you like feeling my body against yours, Cassie? You keep your legs so nicely spread for me. Is it because you love your Daddy, sweetheart? Is that why you keep your legs spread for me?” A humorless chuckle left him when she frantically shook her head. “This feels good, Cassie. We’re a better match now than in my own body. I don’t have to curve my back as much. I can better do this now.” Licking her red cheek, he moved up and captured her right earlobe between his teeth before moving down to kiss, lick, and gently bite the hollow beneath her ear. Under him, she shifted her weight to get away, but his right hand solidly planted above her shoulder, next to her head stopped her. 

The threats from Dave had stopped and was replaced with what could only be described as distressing howls and helpless half-finished pleas screamed out in absolute incoherent panic, and Dean had to admit that it was sweet music to his ears. This was so much more fun and satisfying than when Dave had sat passively on that chair and looked so timidly up at him that only his daughter could compete with that look. 

And he had only just begun. 

For every time he moved in and out of her, he made sure to rub as much of his body against hers while he expressed his satisfaction against her skin that was already covered in a layer of sweat. 

Letting his lips leave the skin of her neck, they moved up to her ear. “Now, while this feels nice, Cassie, this is not the only thing Daddy has planned for you. What do you say? Do you wanna mix it up a little? Well, I know Daddy here is a fan of the good old missionary, but I wanna give you both an _experience_.” A little moan escaped him at the end of the last sentence before he pulled out of her and climbed off the bed, making Cassie finally open her eyes, but in confusion. 

Dave breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped using his body against his daughter, but the panic remained as solidly in him as a hundred chickens desperately trying to escape a fox in a too small cage by flapping, clawing, and biting everything within their reach. 

As soon as Dean was off the bed, she curled up into a small ball against the wall, only moving when a small sob slipped through the lump in her throat. 

Now that he was off the bed, he deigned the woman strapped to the chair a glance as he walked past on his way to the duffle bag. The only thing he had heard from her since his threat was sniffles, but it was clear she tried to hold the sobs in with all her might to avoid making any sounds because her body was taut as a bow and quivering so violently you could make butter from milk if you strapped her to a butter churn. Her face was crimson and streaked with never-ending streams of tears. 

Ducking into the duffle bag, he gathered the things he needed. Holding two different sized dildos and the knife in his left hand, he picked up the pillow on the floor with his right on the way back to the bed where Cassandra now fear-stricken tracked his movements uneasily with her tear-filled eyes or rather eyed what items were in his left hand. 

In front of the bed, he stopped and looked down as her with a cocked head. “Imagine living with this, Dave. Imagine that every time you look at your daughter from this day forth, all you’ll think about is how perfectly she fit on your dick. How her cunt made you moan.” Dean talked to Dave aloud, but by his words, a new deeper shade of red spread on Cassie’s face and made the corner of his lips pull upwards. 

Again, Dave helplessly shifted between crying out and retching. The last so violently Dean could almost feel a tickle at the back of his throat. 

_“Dave, do you wanna know a little secret? Hmm?”_ Dean asked in his mind loud enough to outshout the mental retching Dave was still doing. _“We’re far from done with her.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this piece was supposed to be 7 chapters, but I decided to split chapter 6 into two parts because I really wanted to give you a chapter this weekend. So now this story will have 8 chapters total.   
I hope to post the next chapter sometime next week as I've already written about 1/3 of it :-D  
Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments :-D


End file.
